


A Scandal in K-Pop (Mino X Reader & Zico X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0



Category: Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0N9_M1N0/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: Your name is (Y/N) Choi.Winner of the program Unpretty Rapstar, one of the participants of the 5 teams in Show me the money 4.You guess the last part's pretty important. After all, it's how you three got together. You, Mino, and Zico. Therefore causing the biggest scandal in K-Pop history.





	1. Chapter 1

 You stood in the large stadium patiently, waiting for the guy to finish talking and for the judges to finally start, well, judging.

'Is that (Y/N) Choi?'

'Oh my god! I'm a huge fan!'

'AAH! UNNIE! CAN I GET SOME SIGNATURES???'

'Are you and Supreme boi dating?'

'I love you!'

'Oh, now we have no chance of winning, she's so good!'

'Finally! A girl with a possibility to get to winner! I support her!'

'She's not that good.'

'She only won Unpretty Rapstar because she bribed the judges.'

'Such a whore, she has like, 10 male idol friends. Starting with Taeyang and G-Dragon.'

'And Zico, and Exo. Yeah, like, Exo. And a hundred others.'

'She's in a two-member team with Supreme boi, right?'

'Yeah!'

You waited until the whispers died, then the guy continued, calling out Verbaljint and San-E, then started talking. Bored, you looked around the crowd for someone you knew.

Ah, there. You could see One, and Vernon. One caught sight of you and gave you a wink and a smile, and you tried to contain your blush. Aish, that boy...

You resumed gazing over the crowd when you saw someone- a guy wearing a hat.

He had closely shaved dyed blond hair peeking out of his hat, and was standing to attention (though it seemed to be mostly on Zico). You noticed that he seemed completely relaxed, like you, and also a lot of attention was directed to him. And examining that guy, you didn't notice the speech ended until the stadium was filled with claps. The rappers started getting restless as the judges spread out towards them.

'Ya.' you poked the guy next to you. 'Who's that? That one.' Pointing.

He looked at you like you were weird. 'That's Song Minho. You know, Winner?'

You stared.

'God, don't talk to me.' He hmphed and turned around, muttering about 'stupid idols'. A beep alerted you of a text and you took your phone out of your jeans pocket. There was one notification from _Donghyuggie the Supreme boi (with an i):_

Look up.

You did, and from the plastic balcony thing with seats, extended above the participants, Supreme boi, or known to you as Donghyuggie, snapped a photo of you.

_Delete that!_ you typed furiously. _Donghyuk-ah!_

He just gave you a cheeky grin. Whatever.

You felt a presence behind you, and yelped when you turned around and saw your face a centimeter away from Zico's.

'Oh my god, aren't you supposed to be judging Jiho-oppa, and you scared me so much, please don't surprise me like that, I really hate it, even though it's basically the first time you've done it, and-' Jiho cut you off with a laugh.

'I just thought I'd check on you. I have to get there anyway.' he pointed with his chin to the other side of the stadium, where Song Minho was.

'Well, that's one bad way to check on me. Remember.' you reached up and tapped his temple. 'Don't let that escape your brain. What do you use it for, anyway?' He laughed again and put a hand on your shoulder.

'Good luck, (Y/N).' he suddenly turned serious, then pressed a kiss to the top of your head and left. Leaving whispers in his trail.

A click clack of feet turned you away from where Jiho left, and you saw Yankie heading towards you. One of the judges, teamed with Gaeko. Yay.

'Hello.' he greeted, and you said it back, halfheartedly. 'So... you can start.'

The others immediately snapped their attention to you, ones both sitting on the floor and standing around with the necklaces, and the stadium turned quieter. Eerily quiet. You glanced sideways and saw Jiho staring, as well as Minho. You took a breath before launching into rapping.

Soon you were finished, and somehow you felt more refreshed than when you started. The only thing you were worried about were was the final decision. Above in the glass, you could see Supreme boi peering at you and clapping slowly while giving a thumbs-up at the same time. Seriously, how many hands did that boy even have?

'You're very good, Miss (Y/N).' he said. 'I hope I can have you in our team.'

'Thanks. Me too.' You grinned sheepishly as hung a necklace around you. You let a slow smile creep up your lips and as he left, punched the air.

'Yes! Oy, Donghyuk! Thanks for the support!'

He yelled down, 'No problemo, (Y/N)!'

Which earned quite a lot of stares.

'Team Gaeko and Yankie.' you whispered. 'Nice.'

* * *

 You skipped over to the other part of the stadium, where Song Minho and Woo Jiho was. You were pretty sure by now they were friends, seeing as how Song Minho kept glancing towards Jiho and Jiho glancing back. Jiho's brows furrowed as he carefully listened to the other guy's rap, then shook his head and walked past. The guy, seemingly angry a.f (as f***), gave him the middle finger.

Ugh. Teenagers.

He crept closer and closer to Minho, and finally,  _finally_ he was in front of him.

You could feel the stadium grown quieter, and all the attention snapping to him. Happily making him even more awkward, you leaned against one of the pillars and gazed at him.

He launched into his verses, and apart from what he normally was like and what he looked like, when he rapped, he was  _fierce as hell._ He looked taller, shoulders held straighter, and he rapped like his life depends on it. 

_Is that the famous rapper Mino? No wonder he's so good._

Song Minho. Minho. Mino.

_Mino. Of course._

You had heard Jiho talk about him hundreds of times, like he's a little brother to him, and when he said  _Mino,_ his voice had been filled with pride.

His voice held such power, and it was so  _deep_ it sent shivers down your spine. Oh, you loved it.

But when he finishes, the transformation was over. He turned back into the sheepish little boy Jiho considers his brother, and glanced around, playfully. His eyes roamed over the crowd, hard and challenging at the strangers that look at him with loathing, and then he met your eyes. They softened momentarily, and the corner of your lips quirked up as you winked at him teasingly. He failed to contain his smile, and smiled back before whipping back to attention.

All in less then five seconds.

Jiho nodded appreciatively and took off his own pendant, draping it over him. A gesture of pride, congratulations, and elderly love.

As the older rapper left to deal with some others, you made your way over to Mino.

'Hey.' you greeted. He smiled happily and answered: 'Hey. You're (Y/N), right? I heard you rapping. You're really good.'

'You too.' you returned the compliment. 'Shouldn't we shake hands or something? You're _oppa,_ right? '93s?'

'Don't remind me of my age.' he groaned. 'And yeah, we should.' you nodded awkwardly and held out your hand. 'Hello, my name is (Y/N) Choi. Also known as the most boyish girl idol in the history of k-pop.' When he gave you a questioning look, you shrugged and said, 'I didn't get that nickname by myself. The very kind Shin Donghyuk there gave me that nickname.'

'I'm Mino. Huge boy Mino.' he made the swag sign and you snorted. 'Also known as Song Minho.'

'And Song Mojiri (idiot).' you said, and he sheepishly contained his smile. 'Aish... yeah, that too.'

'Jiho-hyung talks too much about you.' he says. 'All (Y/N) this and (Y/N) that. I think he likes you.'

'Oh, no.' you shook your head. 'Just because he talks about you a lot too doesn't mean he likes you.'

'He talks about me a lot?' he looked surprised. 'I thought he didn't. Actually, I reckoned he didn't.'

You stuck out your tongue playfully. 'That's Song Minho for you. Always thinking so lowly of friends.'

He pouted. 'Hey! I think highly of my friends, okay? In Winner I'm the best!'

'Oh really?' you grinned. 'Should I ask your friends?'

'You don't even have my contacts.' he crossed his arms.

You sighed. 'Right. I don't. See you later.... Minho.' And with a wink, you brushed past him. Pickpocketing his phone. He didn't notice.

'OY! STOP FLIRTING, YOU TWO!' Donghyuk yelled down.

Always. Count on Shin Donghyuk to spoil the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho tosses his keys on the table and walk towards the suite, exhausted. He takes a moment to see what the time is, his hand traveling towards his pants pocket where his phone usually us, and is surprised when he can't feel the familiar weight of the phone pressing down on his leg.

'Oh, god, where is it?' he mutters frantically. 'Please don't tell me some crazy fan stole it, please....'

'Yah! Song Min-ho!' Seunghoon shouts, 'You got a girlfriend and didn't tell us?!'

 _'What?'_ he exclaims back. 'No! I don't have a girlfriend, why would you think that?'

'Then what's this?' Seunghoon thrusts his phone into Minho's face and he takes in gingerly, seeing the kakaotalk chat room of all the members of Winner. His phone tells them:

_Hey! Tell your boy Mino that if he wants his phone back come to the duk-bokki house tomorrow at 12 so we can get to know each other better!_

_By the way, I know what you're thinking. I'm not his girlfriend. I met him today._

_-(Y/N) Choi-_

_P.S. Stealing his phone was so easy.... he should really watch out for the occasional pickpocketing fan L(^_^)/ He really is a beggar when it comes to thinking~_

'What?' he remembers  _now_ that she had brushed against him as she left, and that her hand had swept over his pants pocket. He remembers the phone's weight disappearing.

And he thinks,  _Aish, I'm an idiot._

'When someone says she's not your girlfriend, she's your girlfriend!'

'You're _second youngest._ How did you manage to get a girlfriend before we did?' Before he knows it, all the members are crowded around Minho, looking at their phones and then at Minho in awe.

'Stop it! Guys, she's not my girlfriend, okay? She's just someone I met today, and she was kind of nice, I guess, and we're just.... kind of friends, okay?'

'Instant friends, ooh~!' Seungyoon wiggles his eyebrows and he slaps a hand to his forehead.

'I've had enough of this. I'm going to bed.'

'Maybe your girlfriend's hidden in his closet or something!'  Jinwoo shouts out.

'Shut up.' he mutters, and retreats into his bedroom to go to bed. On second thought, he takes Jinwoo's phone from his grasp. 'I can use this, right? Thanks.'

He washes, changes his clothes and climbs into bed. He types sluggishly:

_Gimme my phone back...._

__(Y/N) instantly sends her reply:

_Come and get it, oppa~_

Sighing, he puts the phone on the bedside table.

As he drifts to sleep, he can hear (Y/N)'s playful tone, and she's close enough to touch with his fingers.

* * *

You scan the area, sunglasses on, and chew your korean rice cake thingy.

He's still not coming.

And he's five minutes late.

There's a small possibility that he won't come at all, and just meet you at the next episode of SMTM 4, but you just shrug it off. He wouldn't do that.

You just want to get to know him better.

And maybe... just  _maybe_ you're starting to feel a teeny bit of attraction towards him. Just a bit.

But it's okay, because that would never happen, Song Minho and (Y/N) Choi. After all, your affection is just a little kindling of fire. Put out easily. Yesterday was the first time you even met!

_Unless.... you've heard of love at first sight, right?_   


Urgh. Damn the thoughts to hell.

A shadow falls over you, and you see Minho standing over you, unmanly. Pouting.

'Are you pouting?' you crack a grin.

'Gimme my phone.' he holds out his hand expectantly.

'And then you're going to walk away? Oh, no, this is being held _hostage._ '

'Aw, come on!' he pouts even more.

' _Why_ are you pouting? Where's the Song Minho I saw when he was rapping? The manly one? The really fierce one?'

'Please?'

'Hostage.' you decides. 'Until you stop pouting.'

He fixes his pout into a straight line.

'Actually, pouting made you really adorable. You can pout.'

He kneads his hands together. 'So why did you call me here?'

'I told you.' you adjust your sunglasses. 'I want to know you better.'

'Well, I'm Song Minho, Mino is my stage name, I'm in a group called Winner, I'm the rapper.' He reaches forwards, then stops. 'Can I...?'

'That's why I bought two, Minho.' you roll your eyes. ' Minho the thought beggar.'

'Hey!' he complains. 'Oh, I'll just have a little, I can't get fat.'

'You know what's the good thing about being me?' you tell him. 'First, I'm the type to eat 2 plates and not get fat, and secondly, since I'm more rapper and less idol, I don't have to prune my feathers as much as you do.'

'It's not pruning my-' he shook his head as you imitated carefully styling your hair back to place. 'You are hopeless.'

* * *

It had been a nice day.

Before you knew it, it was 5 P.M.

You had originally planned just to stay a few hours, but then you two really decided you  _liked_ each other. You decided to be friends: and so you were. You decided to exchange phone numbers and kakaotalk accouts: and so you did.

(Y/N) and Minho actually found a lot in common together. They both liked ducks, for example. And they were both rappers (though that was kind of obvious, because of the SMTM thing). You decided you didn't need his phone to keep him there, and gave it back after 2.

He didn't leave.

'Like, so Donghyuk was trying to imitate Yoongi, because he thought his swag pose was really cool, and look what happened!' Giggling, you showed him the photo. Yoongi mad e a cool swag pose: Donghyuk tried that and turned out to be a little more slumpier and less cool. Minho laughed.

'Same pose, different feel.'

'Yep, totally.' you took a few deep breaths and actually talked, instead of the weird laugh-mumble you did. 'He was really disappointed after I showed him this photo, and he spent two weeks practicing that.'

'So he perfected it?'

'See for yourself.' you showed him the next photo: even slumpier and weirder.

'That's a definite no, huh?'

'Definitely.' Laughing, you turned off your phone and stuffed it in your pocket. 'Oh, crap! It's 5 already!'

'Crap.' he agreed. 'I should get going.'

'Ugh. Manager-ssi will kill me.... anyways, bye!' you waved and he gave you a thumbs-up before turning around and heading towards where you assumed his dorms were. 'Hope we can hang out sometime!'

'Or we can just meet at SMTM if we don't have time.' he grinned and you turned back.

'Dinner.' you said. 'Dinner. Beef. Pork. Ramen. Dinner. Even though I had like one plate of duk-bokki 2 hours ago. Dinner.'

You yawned and sat in the bus station, waiting for the bus to come. Lazily, you took out your phone and scrolled through the many frantic messages Donghyuggie had left you after 2 P.M., when you had said you would be back:

__

_2:10_

_When are you coming back?_

_(Y/N)nie?_

_2:20_

_Help! I'm getting kidnapped!_

_2:30_

_Wait, are you getting kidnapped?_

_2:35_

_Are you okay?_

_(Y/N) are you okay, will you tell us, that you're okay_

_There's a sign on the table that you'll be back, that you'll be back by 2_

_Are you ok? Did I do too much Michael Jackson? Are you mad at me?_

__

_2:41_

_Please answer...._

_2:43_

_Send a messenger pigeon or something. Anything._

_2:50_

_Namjoon's taking your books, he says he wants to read some of them._

_He should be watching porn, what is he doing with your books????_

_2:53_

_hellkjhp namjp-olon stoole my pheone aftser is enttjaht massage_

_pleasekakr jhellk;p_

_2:59_

_Is it taking one hour to get from there to here? what's happening?_

_3:00_

_sorry about before, namjoon saw me typing that message and he stole it_

_and namjoon doesn't watch porn_

_3:01_

_YES HE DOES DON'T BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS THE LAST 2 TEXTS WAS FROM RM HE'S TRYING TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE HE DOESN'T_

_BUT HE DOES WATCH PORN_

_BELIEVE MY DEAR CHILD_

_BELIEVE_

_..._

And so on so forth.

You saw the time. It was 5:15 and there still was no bus. The road was busy, but there were no buses. How was that possible?

You felt like you could sleep here. After all the things you did, you were so  _tired._

A black porsche stopped in front of you and you looked up from your phone wearily.

The window slid down, revealing the one and only Woo Jiho.

'Can I drive you back? Are you okay? You don't look good.' he ran out and sat down next to you.

You laughed softly. 'I'm just tired, Jiho-oppa.'

'I can see. All that sass-' he spread his hands. 'Gone like the wind.'

'That's the name of a book, you know.' you leaned on him and put your head on his shoulder. 'And that parking space is reserved for buses only.'

'Oops.' his arm slipped beneath yours and winded around you, his expression stumped. 'I didn't know. How tired are you, exactly? You're usually a tiger: right now you're like a sedated butterfly.'

'I still have that sass, Woo Jiho.' you punched his side. 'Watch it.'

Jiho shook his head. 'That didn't feel like being hit with a sledgehammer. As suspected, not of normal strength. So. Can I drive you back?'

'Sure.' he pulled you to your feet and opened the car door for you. 'Such a gentleman.'

He got in and started driving: already knowing where your dorm was. 'So what were you doing this late?'

'This isn't late.' you mumbled. 'For us, calling 5 P.M. late is like calling _me_ a sedated butterfly.'

He shrugged. 'It's the truth.'

'I was out with Minho.' you confessed.

Jiho tore his eyes off the street and snapped towards you. _'What?'_

'I was out with Minho. We had duk-bokki. He was nice. He liked ducks. Oppa, mind the road!'

' _You_ and  _Minho?_ You two are... are...'

'No!' you yelped. 'The first time we met was at, like, at Show me the Money! We just got to know each other better!' Frowning, you mumbled, 'Why does that sound so weird?'

He swerved to get in front of a slow car. 'Oh.'

'What was that reaction, huh, oppa? Jealous?'

'Felt like someone was trying to steal my best friend away.'

'Aww... it's okay, oppa, no one can replace you.' you cooed and leaned sideways to give him a quick hug.

'Good.' Satisfied and smiling, he slammed his hand down on the horn and yelled, 'Go faster, you frigging slowpokes!'


	3. Chapter 3

Time flowed like a river.

You've finally made your teams, Jiho requested you be in his team but you rejected, instead going to Yankie and Gaeko's. One factor was that Yankie and Gaeko was a bigger prize than Jiho-oppa and you already knew him, and another was that you didn't want to be in Jiho and Paloalto's team because Minho was there. You knew that in the end, only one person from each team could survive, and you didn't want it to be 'either' him or you. Although there could be only one winner, you didn't want it by using Minho, one of your best friends, as a stepladder.

Oh, how cruel this damn show was.

'Up to much?' You shifted your feet nervously, your eyes flying occasionally from the scenery, Han river, before you, and to Minho. As you got closer and closer, the butterflies in your stomach increased until there was a whole colony living there. Every time you looked at him, your heart skipped a beat.

'Not much.' he replied with that voice, that deep, smooth voice that said such damn awkward and hilarious words and made you damn laugh while making your damn heart flutter in your damn chest.

Damn.

But again, you didn't just feel like that for one person and one person only: there was another you felt love for, Woo Jiho. Your absolute best friend and the one you knew longest. If the butterflies in your stomach were a colony for Minho, then it would be a whole species for Jiho. That was the way of things.

Which was so damn frustrating, because you  _wanted_ to love Minho more.

'-yet?' you heard Minho say, and blinked. 'Pardon? What? I didn't hear.'

'Daydreamer? Never struck me as the type.' he teased, and you crossed your arms.

'Just tell me what you said, Minho-ya.'

'That's oppa for you. Are you prepared for the performance yet?' he asked you. 'The team dis battle.'

'I'm finished making the lyrics, _oppa_. Right now I just have to memorize them.' you groaned. 'Sometimes I don't know why I became a rapper. I hate memorizing things.'

'I think you became a rapper to meet me.' he flashed a smile and you felt a light blush dust your cheeks. Aish, everybody was so flirtateous, first One, then Jiho, then Donghyuk then Minho....

'What about you? Finished memorizing yet?' you chose to ignore the statement. Minho leaned back and slung an arm around the back of the bench and crossed his legs, so that when you leaned back, his arm would be basically around your back and his pose would be leaning towards you.

_Ah, is he doing that on purpose?_

Leaning back anyway, you heard his answer: 'I've written a portion of the lyrics and memorized them, but I still have a lot to go. I'm so busy, I don't know how I can manage this....'

'Oy! Minho-oppa, I'm busier, I have a new album coming in that's due next month and after that I'm planning on doing a solo album!'

'So busy.' he sighed. 'Everyone's so busy.'

'What would you do if you're not busy?' you shrugged. 'The only thing to do is make albums and dance. And the occasional media.'

Then suddenly, out of the blue: 'Have you ever dated someone?'

'Never. You know fans.' Tilting your angle so that your back was nearly to him, you tipped back your head and rested it against his shoulder. 'Why? Have you dated anyone before?'

'I'm thinking of this girl....' he hesitated. 'I like this girl, but I'm not sure she'll like me back. I don't care about the fans or hate or anything. I just wish I could be with her.'

'Aww...' you sniffed. 'So romantic of you. Never knew you were the sappy kind of person.'

He scoffed. 'Me? Sappy?'

'You just said something really sappy.' you said, then mimed him: 'I don't care what they're going to say, I just want to be with her, I love her so much.' Wiping away a fake tear.

'Shut up.' he groaned. 'You don't even know who this girl is.'

'Well then?' you waggled your eyebrows. 'Who's the special girl, Minho-oppa? Jiwoo? Jessie?'

'You're just naming random girl rappers.' he accused. 'You're right though.' Giving in, sighing. 'It's a girl rapper. She's really boyish.'

'Jessie, then?' You shouted to Han River, 'Sorry, Jessie!'

'And really, really, oblivious. She's really close to me and supposedly knows everything about me, but she doesn't know. She doesn't get it, even though I've given her a million hints.'

'Jessie's oblivious? I didn't know. Geezers. And supposedly you're close to her, too.'

He growled. 'It's  _you,_ Choi.'

You stare at him, eyes wide, and he swoops in and gently kisses you. You let out a little gasp and he takes that as a chance to enter your mouth- and he's the only one kissing.

At least, until you join him.

He grabs your waist, fingers digging into the sensitive skin as he pulls you towards him, and lets out a small moan as you flick his upper lip with your tongue.

'Take me,' you whisper. 'Here. Now.'

'It's in public, (Y/N).'

'No one's here, damn you. It's midnight. No one _comes_ to Han River at midnight, because even at summer it's so fricking-ass cold. So take me. Now.'

He willingly obliges, his other hand that's not pinning you to him makes its way inside your garments, his kisses turning hungry, desperate, needy. His mouth drops from your mouth to the crook of your neck and he brands you with his mark. You'll need makeup there tomorrow- there'll probably be a hickey.

You scrabble for the zipper of his jeans and pull it down, along with his underwear.

His fingers, long enough to tease, hook your underwear and pull it down. You gasp as his fingers ghost over you, and he doesn't deal with finger playing or any of that crap.

He just pulls you closer and pushes himself straight in.

You groan as he pushes himself deep inside of you, then out again, quick, but pleasurable. You wrap your legs around him and he bucks his hips, pushing in deeper.

'Min-Minho...' you moan his name and he speaks into your ear, his voice a bare whisper.

'Good. Say it again.'

'Minho...'

'Louder.'

'M...Minho!' You moan louder, much louder, and releases, your orgasm shaking your entire body and making you tired. So, so, tired.

Minho comes shortly after. You tidy up, and curl up on the bench next to him, his arms protecting you from the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

You chew the end of your pen thoughtfully and rub your eyes. It's 12 P.M., but you still have to finish the last verse of your song for the semi-finals. Your phone suddenly rings and you don't need to see the contacts list to know it's Jiho- he's the only one that knows you would still be up this late, knowing you, and Minho, the only other person that would know, wouldn't be calling so soon after that  _particular_ incident.

'Hello?'

A smooth voice answers, 'What are you doing up this late?'

You were wrong.

After all, it's none other than  _Song Minho._

'Trying to finish my song.' you rubbed your forehead and sighed. 'First the dis battle, now this..... ugh. I'm trying my best, but it's so hard. What about you?'

'I've already created the BGM. I'm writing the lyrics right now.' there's a thoughtful silence, then Minho suggests, 'Maybe just do _Eraser (지우개)_ again?' 

'No, I can't. They said unreleased songs. I wish, though. I've already done that song a million times after Unpretty Rapstar, I could rap any part of it in any order. What's your song called?'

'Fear.'

'You know, oppa, when you say that I somehow think of ancient Greek demons that feed off your fear. I think I watched too many of those movies.'

A small chuckle is audible from the other side. 'I was just asking if you wanted to watch those movies together after this round is done? Just chillax and stuff before the next round?'

'Sure.' an idea pops into your head. 'Hey, oppa, can I listen to your song?'

Uncomfortable shifting on the other side.'You are another contestant after all, I'm not sure that's even allowed-'

'We're not even going against each other! I'm pitted against Innovator and Basick.... and I can just say I'm a big fan, after all I did love Moneyflow, please?'

Sigh. 'When do you want to hear it?'

'Is right now okay?' you pipe up.

* * *

 

He ushers the rest of rest of the members into bed after they woke up.

'Is it true?' Jinwoo barks with laughter.

Seungyoon doubles over, giggling. 'Yeah! He's inviting his _girlfriend_ over!'

'For work purposes!' He complains, but none of them seem to listen.

'What work? Something _private?'_ Seunghoon winks. 'Very private, right?'

'Shut up!' he says halfheartedly. If there's one bad thing about his team members, it's that they just don't shut up.

Taehyun steps back, admiring Minho, then shakes his head. 'You can't go out like that.'

'Why not?' he frowns. 'It's my favourite shirt!'

'Um.... it's _pink. Stripy,_ too.'

The doorbell rings, and Taehyun starts singing 'Confession'.

'Please shut up, the five of you...' Minho rubs his face (devoid of makeup) and starts towards the door, but Jinwoo was already there. The lock clicks and opens, and (Y/N) came in. The first time seeing each other face-to-face after.... the thing.

She doesn't have any makeup on, and is dressed in a long T-shirt with _KIM_ _TAEHYUNG_ written on it, reaching down to mid-thigh, her shorts covered by it. Her hair is loosely pulled back into a bun.

'Hello. Why is everybody up? I thought it was twelve thirty in the night.'

'It is.' Seungyoon answers. Him and the others keep staring.

'Shouldn't you be asleep or anything? Oh, Minho-oppa, I like your shirt.'

_'Oppa.'_ Seunghoon whispers.

'You like his _shirt?'_ Taehyun's mouth drops. 'No one likes his shirt.'

'Well, I think it looks good on him.' she raises her eyebrow. 'Oy, don't stare at me!'

They all turn away. Jinwoo murmurs, 'Who's Taehyung?'

She looks at him, surprised, then looks at her shirt and laughs. 'Oh. It's a friend of mine, he gave it to me about an year ago. I think he gave it to me because it was too big for him and he needed to get me a birthday present anyway.' Then she shifts on her feet and turns to Minho. 'Well? Are you going to show me or not?'

He nods. 'Sure.'

'Alone in the studio~ ooh~' They sing after him and (Y/N).

Thankfully the studio was soundproof.

'Fear.' A small smile graces her lips. 'What are you so afraid of?'

'Here.' He takes a set of headphones and snaps them over her ears. She nods in thanks and he turns on the BGM before walking over to the mic. The piano starts to play.

That's his cue to start.

He pours his heart into the song, tells her things he hadn't told anyone before.  _When you rap, you look fiercer._ she had remarked. She had been wrong- he doesn't just look fiercer, he  _is_ fiercer.

The song, three to four minutes long, ends quickly, and he turns his microphone off before taking a seat next to her.

'How was it?'

'Great. Knew you were great.' (Y/N)'s eyes sparkle. 'That was one of the best rapping I've ever heard, oppa.'

'Really?' he grins. 'Good.'

'It kind of sounded unfinished, though.'

'That's because it is.' he answers. 'I'm going to call someone to sing for me.'

'Who?' she perks up, and his brain completely betrays him, thinking how damn _cute_ she is when she does so. 'Um... someone from YG, I'm guessing?'

'Yeah.' he nods. 'I'm calling Taeyang-hyung.'

'Cool!' she claps. 'Like, the eyes nose lips guy?'

'Exactly.' he strokes an imaginary beard. 'Amazing explanation, (Y/N)-ssi. The eyes-nose-lips guy.'

'Oh, shut up, oppa. He's really good at singing. I think he's really fit for the song, honestly. I think this song is kind of going to become your _Eraser._ Your main song. When someone says 'Song Minho', the first song they think about is this.'

'What about you?' he asks.

'It's called _Sunset (노을)._ But I don't think it's as good as yours. Here.' she adds, and holds up her phone. The rhythmic beat fills the studio.

He's astonished-really. It's good. Very good.

'It's really good.' he says, truthfully. 'Where do you get all those ideas?'

She smirks, cheekily. 'It's all in here, oppa.' Then (Y/N) yawns.

'Tired much?' he tries to grin, but yawns too.

'Hah. You're not one to say.' She rubs her eyes. 'Can I sleep on your couch? I'm too tired to go back today.'

'It's been only thirty minutes.' he mumbles. 'Sure, you can stay. I can take the couch. You take my bed.'

'Oh, no. It's your room. I've slept on plenty of couches.'

'More reason not to sleep on one.'

'You haven't. That's your reason to not sleep on one.'

'But this is common _courtesy._ ' he complains, and turns to (Y/N) to hear soft breathing and a sleeping form. 'Well, now we don't have to argue.'

She murmurs, 'Yes, we do, Minho-oppa. Sleep on your bed.'

'Or we can share.' he suggests. His eyes are getting heavier. 'We can totally share.'

'Good idea.' her head lolls, then shoots up again. 'Great, actually. We can share. Come on. To your room.'

'You're actually okay?' he's a little shocked that she would say yes so easily.

She grins halfheartedly and reaches out, cupping his face. 'A yes is a yes, Song Minho.' Then (Y/N) reaches over and kisses him- softly, but genuinely like those movies. He kisses back. Her lips are soft.

'OH MY GOD! THEY DID IT!' A voice screams from behind the door, and (Y/N), annoyed, turns to the door.

'Shut up.' she puts her face in her hands. 'How long have all of you been there?'

'All of you?' Minho asks, confused.

'Four footsteps. Four people. Four squeals. Four everything. Duh.'

'Since the start.' Taehyun grins and pokes his head out. 'Are you guys actually going to sleep together?'

'Can you tell them to shut up, oppa?'

'OPPA! SHE CALLS HIM OPPA!' the others shout and (Y/N) shooes them away, gently. She turns to Minho again.

'So, oppa,' Winking. 'Your room?'


	5. Chapter 5

Lines are blurred. Your hands scrabble for your phone and find it, but your earphones and charger are nowhere to be found.

You turn on your phone and see the time.  _9:30._

Okay, at least it's a free day. Tomorrow's the semi-finals, you remind yourself. Then with a jolt you realize this isn't your room. The ceilings are different- yours has luminescent stars on them but this one's bare.  The sheets are different, too- this weird unfamiliar material instead of the cotton you have because you get cold easily. It's cold as hell, and you realize that you don't have any clothes on. Shifting around, you see another body. A man's body.

Oh.  _Oh._

Yesterday's memories come crashing back to you like a flood, and you admire his broad figure. You pray to god that this room is soundproof, and that the doors are locked.Or else yesterday would have been just plain bad.

Your phone rings, and you pick it up. It's Jiho-oppa. You don't know why, but his name sends a pang of guilt through you.  _He's not your boyfriend, you have nothing to be guilty about._ You tell yourself.

'Hello?' you mumble groggily.

A laugh. 'Up late, are you?'

'Hey.' you complain weakly. 'I was up until one thirty last night.'

'Doing what?' he asks. It's a perfectly innocent question but you feel your face heating up. _What do I tell him, Sorry, but I slept with your best friend and moaned his name when I had sex with him?_ 'Uh....preparing for the semi-finals.'

'Good.' you can almost see his smile. 'Atta girl. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Have lunch.'

Before you can stop yourself, you say, 'Sure. Twelve?'

'Twelve. You know that place where I always have lunch?'

'Yeah, the brunch thingy.'

'Well, see you, then.' he hangs up, and you set the phone down on the bedside table, turning back around.

You shift under the blankets, hearing an  _ow!_ and Minho rubs his head.

'Careful, clumsy.' you giggle and he scowls, moving under the blankets to get closer to you.

'Good morning.' he kisses you.

You smile under his touch. 'Hey, does this mean we're officially 'together'?'

He sheepishly nods. 'I guess?'

'So can we report it to the public?'

'Yeah.' He crawls out of bed and starts dressing. You realize your shirt is too wrinkled. 'Hey, do you have a spare shirt?'

'This is my room.' he mumbles. 'So yeah, I have a lot of spare shirts.' he looks through his wardrobe and shrugs. 'I don't have one your size. Just pick anything you like.'

You look at his wardrobe and immediately burst into laughter. He pouts. 'What?'

'It's so....' you calm yourself down. 'So you.'

He pulls on his T-Shirt and you take out a white tee, complete with a black jacket. 'Never knew you were the type.'

 

Minho smiles. 'You don't know a lot about me.'

'Yeah? Well, I'll have to start then.' you put both the jacket and the tee on, and spins around. 'How do I look?'

'Good.' he says. 'Kind of big, though.'

'Big is the new fashion.' you remark. 'It smells of you.'

'What do I smell like?' He leans on the wardrobe, fully dressed, and grins. You can't help feeling attracted to him- after all, he does look really sexy.

'Good.' you answer. 'Hey, can I borrow your makeup?'

'Sure.' he casually says. 'Except you have to go through four other members that are very intent on teasing us.' he shivers.

A ring sounds from your phone,  _again,_ and you pick it up. It's Donghyuk.

'You seem to get an awful lot of calls.' Minho remarks. 'Two?'

'I have to take this.' you murmured. 'Sorry.'

You pick it up, and immediately a panicked voice shouts, '(Y/N)! Where were you! Hang on, where are you?! You said you would be working late, then you disappeared completely, then-'

'I was at a friend's house.' you told him. 'Sorry I didn't alert you.'

He takes a breath. 'Thank god. Wait-' you can literally imagine him squinting at you. 'Girl or boy?'

'Um...' you sit on the edge of the bed and look at Minho, wondering if you should, indeed, tell him if it is a girl's house or a boy's.

He nods encouragingly, sitting down besides you.

'Boy.' you confirm. '100% Boy.'

'You have a boyfriend?' He giggles in the other side. 'Oh, goodie! Is it the Minho guy?'

Your eyes widen as you nod frantically. 'How did you know?'

'Dude, everyone ships you with him! There's a fan base for like, shipping you with him. Uh, except for the other fan base that ships you with Zico. And the other one that ships the Minho guy with Zico.'

'Hah! Love triangle, then?' you snort.

'Love triangle. Wait a minute... you're at his house?'

'Yeah?'

'And you slept with him?'

'Yeah- no! Not in that kind of way! We didn't- I didn't- He didn't-'

Coughs on the other side.

'Fine, yeah, we did.'

'Ooh! Can you introduce him to me? I need to tell him to be careful. You are my best girl friend.'

'And your only female friend.' you enter a fit of shame coughs and he 'shut up's before the line goes dead. 'Hey, Minho-oppa, can I borrow your charger too?'

'How many things are you going to borrow from me?' he jokes. 'Fine, yeah. It's over there.'

You plug the phone into the charger and run your fingers through your hair. 'Ready to deal with the crazy fans?'

'Nope.' he tugs down his shirt, then slips his fingers between yours. 'Ready now.'


	6. Chapter 6

'You should be more careful,' Seunghoon says, waving around his fork as he chews his breakfast (courtesy of (Y/N)). 'Yesterday, we heard weird noises.'

'What weird noises?' Jinwoo asks innocently.

'Banging sounds.' Seungyoon nods gravely. 'I think they're really clumsy.'

'Not to mention the moaning noises.' Taehyun adds. 'But that might have been the wind.'

'Okay, you four. Shut up.' You kick the backs of their chairs with a scowl. Out of the corner of your eye, you can see Minho trying not to hit them. 'I'm going out anyway.'

'When?' Jinwoo tilts his head.

You know this will lead to some kind of teasing, but choose to ignore it. 'Twelve.'

'What are you going to do till then?' Seungyoon says, eyes wide, and you facepalm yourself. 'Work on my music. I just need to memorize the last verse.'

'Then you're going out?' Taehyun frowns. 'But won't you miss each other?' Pouting teasingly.

'Again with the teasing, Nam Taehyun!' you flick his forehead. He winces and slaps a hand to it. 'Ow.'

'I'm not sorry.' you hmph. 'That's what you get.'

'You wouldn't do that to Minho-hyung!' Taehyun complains, and you roll your eyes. 'Okay, that's it. I'm going to practice.'

_I have an hour to kill with these morons,_ you tell yourself.

* * *

 

You finish your one thousandth time of rapping your song Sunset. By that time, you have memorized it perfectly, and can rap any part at any time, even without the beat.

Perfect.

The time is just right- 11:45, with 15 minutes to drive there. You wave the Winner members goodbye (by now you're kind of friends with them) and slide into your car, taking a fifteen-minute drive to the brunch cafe place Jiho-oppa told you about. He's waiting there, a mug of coffee already waiting for you opposite him.

'Hello, Jiho-oppa.' you grin. 'Beautiful morning, isn't it?'

He raises his eyebrow and sips his coffee. 'Someone's in a good mood.'

'Yeah.' Giddy, you tip backwards in your chair. 'How are you doing?'

'Great.' he sighs. 'Have you seen Minho lately?'

_Fifteen minutes ago._ 'Yeah.'

'He's been busy lately, I guess.' he starts eating, but your food is barely touched. 'I don't see him as often.'

_Cause he's with me._ 'Yeah.'

'Can you say something other than yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Jiho leans forwards, concern lacing his voice. 'Are you okay? You're kind of.... weird today.'

'Weird?' You blink. 'I'm not weird... am I?'

'There you go again.' he nods. 'You're really weird today.'

'Y...yeah, I guess I am.' You shake your head to rid yourself of the trance you seem to be putting on lately. 'Actually, oppa, did you know penguins have knees?'

_'What?'_

'Those little critters that live in the south pole. Penguins. They have knees, did you know?'

'If they have knees why do they walk weird?'

'Heck, I don't know. They just do.' you shrug. 'Because they think they're cute and want to do _aegyo_ in front of the great Zico?'

'Maybe. Or maybe they just want to compare themselves with you.' he winks and you feel a blush creeping up your cheeks.

'And bacon is actually made from strips of penguin fat.' you say, as casually as possible.

He splutters and drops the bacon. 'What? No way!'

'No way.' you agree, and burst into laughter. 'You.... you actually believed that, oppa!'

Jiho pouts and crosses his arms. 'Washn't my fault.'

'But you still believed it!' you giggle.

'Now I can't eat any more bacon.' he slumps and starts with the sausages.

'Sausages are made of human fingers.' you add.

He pushes away his plate with his bottom lip stuck out. 'I don't wanna eat any.'

'Good.' you grin cheekily and he glares at you. 'This is all your fault.'

'Your fault for believing it, darling.' you smirk.

He opens his mouth to retort, then closes it, and finally announces, 'I need to tell you something.'

'What?'

He takes a deep breath. '(Y/N), we spent a lot of time together and-'

His phone dings with a text message. He looks at you apologetically before looking at his phone. As he spends more and more time on it, his face grows paler and his expression grows angrier.

'What is it?' you ask cautiously. When it comes to Jiho angry, one wrong move can set him off.

His voice is deadly low as he turns to you. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' you frown.

'Don't try to pretend you don't know. I can't believe I didn't notice earlier.'

'What? Oppa, just tell me!' you plead.

'Why didn't you tell me earlier, damn it?!' he throws his phone down on the ground and it skitters away. People turn to look, and when they see it's Jiho, some starts filming while some just watches, eyes wide.

_Maybe... but no. It's too early. No one could know, right?_

'Oppa, don't make a scene.... please can you just tell me what-'

'I should have known! Your clothes, your smile, the way you _reek of him!_ Look what's wrong!' Jiho picks up his phone and thrusts it at you. You take it gingerly and shade it from the sun-

** _Winner's Song Minho and Rapping Duo's (Y/N) Choi in relationship_ **

Oh, no.

'Jiho-oppa, really, I-'

'Really what?' he snatches it away from you and shoves it in his pocket. 'Really really like him? Really thought I'd congratulate you or something?'

'Just... just don't be like this. We can discuss this somewhere more private, you can tell me what's wrong-'

His face turns furious. This is the first time you're on the receiving end of his fury, and you don't like it one bit. 'I can tell you what's the damn  _matter_ right here, right now, (Y/N) Choi. I don't care if there are a hundred _fucking_ people watching!'

You put your face in your hands. This is getting out of hand.

Then he shouts something you never thought Woo Jiho would.

_'Because I fucking LOVED you, bitch!'_ he shouts, and you can literally hear the murmurs from the growing crowd. 'I loved you so much, and I thought, oh, maybe today is the chance. I don't fall in love with many people. And you know what, (Y/N) Choi?' he growls.

'You stole my heart and got into bed with Song Minho. And now I'm _fucking heartless!'_ He laughs bitterly. 'Get that?'

You nod slowly, shrinking away.

'Damn you. Damn it.' he mutters, and yanks you to your feet before kissing you roughly. A squeak is audible from you as he wraps his arm around you and kisses you deeply and roughly, biting you and doing everything so  _Zico._

He pulls away and stunned, you take a few steps back. 'I'm sorry.'

Jiho runs his hands through your hair one last time before stalking off. The cameras follow him to his car before training back on you. Tears slide down your cheeks and you stuff your hands in your pockets, hair framing your face as you duck past them into your car.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: BTS MEMBERS WILL APPEAR. I'M SORRY THEY DO, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SONG MINHO AND WOO JIHO, BUT A. YOU'RE IN BIGHIT (NATURALLY, BEING WITH SUPREME BOI) AND B. I DON'T KNOW ANY OTHER GOOD IDOLS, AND C. I'M ARMY, REALLY ARMY (REALLY REALLY LOL) SO I JUST COULDN'T RESIST._ **

**_THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!_ **

The next morning, there are hundreds of posts on the internet, whether about you or Zico or Minho or all three or just the two of you. Never mind that though- the important thing is that they're  _there._

You're backstage, waiting for Innovator to finish his stage so you can go up for yours. Your heart is thumping loudly and you furiously repeat the lyrics to yourself over and over again.

As you expected, Jung Jungkook is standing next to you, and he looks nervous. 'Are you sure I can do this, noona?'

'You're Jeon Jungkook, _pabo._ Golden maknae and all, I won't be surprised if they like you more than me.' you joke, but he seems nervous all the same. Gaeko tells you good luck, so does Yankie, and you look at Jungkook triumphantly.

'See?'

'Why me?' Jungkook suddenly asks you. You pat his shoulder. 'Are you kidding?'

'No.' he looks dumbfounded.

'Because you're YOU! The golden maknae! The living, walking bunny!' you spread your hands. 'See, Taehyung's voice is kind of husky and all, I don't think it qualifies for a song like this, Jin's voice is nice and all, and so is Jimin, but you're the logical choice! Your voice is great! Just wait and see.'

'No, I mean why not any famous people like, I don't know.... Exo or Big Bang?'

'Why not? Duh, because you're you and you're my besties! Also, I'm pretty sure they'll say no after the incident yesterday. You're a great singer! People just didn't realize that in the O! RUL8,2? period.'

Jungkook starts saying something about how he isn't really sure but he'll try his best anyway, but you don't hear.

Minho, across the corridor, walks over to you and you nervously bite your lip, waiting for him to get there. The blaring sounds of Innovator's song suddenly seems barely audible.

'Hello.' Minho greets you in a deep voice. The deep voice you love so much. He takes your hand, and entwines his fingers with yours.

You can't help feeling guilt as you greet him back. 'Hello. Listen, Minho, about yesterday-'

'I don't give a _damn_ about yesterday.' Minho growls. 'I give a damn that he fucking _kissed_ you and called you a bitch.'

'Minho, I-'

You never get to finish your sentence, because Innovator's song finally finishes and he looks at Minho and you with a glance before walking off.

'Good luck.' Minho gives you a 'good-luck' kiss.

'Oy!' you punch his chest. 'There's a kid watching!'

Jungkook mumbles, 'It's OK.....'

'Anyways, bye.'

'Have fun.' Minho slips his hand away and leaves.

'Ready?' You ask Jungkook.

He nods at you. 'Ready.'

You wave him goodbye and he watches you walk towards the stage. You scan the audience for anyone you know briefly. Your besties from BTS are there, the rest of the members, as well as Donghyuk (Supreme boi with an i) and Minho's family, as well as yours.

As you get in position, you can see Minho's comforting face offstage.

 

 

* * *

'So we have our three contestants, Basick, Innovator and (Y/N). (Y/N), how do you feel about being the only female rapper who made it this far?'

You spin the mic in your hands, thinking of an answer that would not set off the crowd, and finally settle on something. 'I feel proud. I hope I can beat the others so that in the future, other women can be told that females can be good rappers too.'

The MC is dying to ask the question. Positively itching all over. You can see it.

'What do you think about the thing that happened between the three SMTM members? You, Mino and Zico? Would you like to say something to the people watching out there?'

You chew your lip. This is hard. You face the screen and do a 90 degree bow. ' _Juesonghapnida_ (I'm Sorry).'

* * *

 

1st place.

You beat Basick.

Jungkook and you do your celebration dance (basically, dabbing and doing a series of weird things together in a dance formation) and high fives each other, which earns quite a lot of stares from staffs and other participants.

You're just about to head back to Gaeko and Yankie when something stops you in your tracks.

That certain something is a  few meters away,where Woo Jiho and Song Minho are standing face to face.

'I'm your team member.' Minho states calmly. 'You're supposed to _support_ me so I can win, not yell in my face about some stupid shit.'

'I didn't _yell in your face,_ Song Minho, and didn't anyone tell you respect your elders?' Jiho towers over him, glaring.

Minho crosses his arms. 'It's not my fault she chose me over you, hyung. And I like her too. She's not _yours._ '

Jiho scoffs. 'She didn't choose you over me, she got you first because she thought no one would love her and you swooped in like a vulture! If I'd been in your place, she would have 'chosen' me.' He puts 'chosen' in air quotes.

'She likes me now. She's _with_ me. Just deal with it, hyung. Why can't you?'

'Because she's one of my first!' Jiho snaps. 'She's one of the first and only people I loved, but oh, Song Minho's so _bored,_ and he gets anything he wants, so he think's he'll bed my best friend and my  _first love!'_

'I couldn't have known.' Minho says. 'If you wanted her so bad, you could have just told me when you saw I was getting close to her. Or were you that absorbed in your own life?'

Jiho's face contorts with anger. 'I was not obsessed! Or maybe if you're that generous, you could just give her up.'

'I can't give her up! I love her, and she's not an _object!_ She's a human being, hyung, you should start treating her like one!'

Before you know it, they're voices are raised, literally shouting at each other (thank god the audience is gone) and Jiho swings his fist. It connects with Minho's face directly, and his head snaps around. Blood streams down; and you're thinking,  _this has gone too far._

Minho just laughs bitterly, moving his lips slowly and forming the words  _damn you._ Aggravated, the older rapper moves fast, fist connecting again and again to Minho's face. Sickening  _cracks_ fill the air, and everyone's stopped, Gaeko, who was coming towards you to congratulate you, Jungkook standing besides you, horrified, even you, tears going to your eyes. But it's only a moment for you.When Jiho steps back, breathing hard, you rush forwards to check on Minho, with his face bloodied and battered, but Jiho stops you and grabs your wrist in an iron grip. He pulls and you're yanked back, a cry being torn from your lips as the grip on your wrist grows tighter. There's a snap and you're pretty sure he twisted it.

'You're _mine._ ' He spits in your face. 'Whatever your precious boyfriend Song Minho says, you're mine.  _Got it?'_ He nearly yells the last part. You nod, shrinking away, and his face softens momentarily, taking a moment to reach out with his other hand and brush back a strand of your hair. But tears begin running down your cheeks and you cry silently, and he whips away before running off.

The freeze is broken.

The frozen people rush over, but your first priority is Minho. Cradling your wrist to your chest, you kneel down and touch his face. He winces.

'Ow.'

'Oppa, are you- oh, never mind, you aren't okay.' You tenderly feel his face and some of the blood comes onto your hands.

He groans and pushes himself against the wall. 'Can you help me to the bathroom, (Y/N)?'

You hoist him up and grabs his arm with your other hand, steadying him, and together the two of you walk away silently from the watching eyes of others, into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

'So it's a sprained wrist, but it'll heal quickly because it isn't that bad. You can take the bandages off in, oh, a few weeks.' The Doctor nodded and smiled at you.'Be sure to rest your wrist, and try not to use it in excessive amounts of activity like badminton, or anything, okay?'

You nodded.

'Will I be able to hold a microphone onstage then?'

'Holding, as long as you don't go too far like wave it around, is okay.'

'Damn. I love waving around microphones.' You murmured. Stupid Zico and his stupid-ass charming smile with his stupidly handsome face and his stupid way of hurting and loving at the same stupid time.

'If it hurts too much at night, then you can just have some painkillers.' he scribbled a medicine form and held it towards you. You stood up and bowed.

'Gamsahapnida.'

The Doctor (you were pretty sure he was Doctor Kim) opened the door for you. 'No problem. Off you go with your boyfriend then.'

'What boyfriend?' You frowned. 'I came here _alone._ '

'Oh, mianhae. I thought he was your boyfriend, he seemed very concerned about you.'

You tilted your head. 'I don't know. Maybe it's Donghyuk or one of the seven guys or Minho.' You shook your head. 'Anyway, gamsahapnida, again! I'll make sure to follow your instructions!'

He chuckled. 'You better, or your wrist isn't going to heal.' He shut the door.

You walked towards the counter, humming while texting one handed to Donghyuk to come pick you up.

Looking down at your phone, you took out your wallet. The nurse shook her head.

'Oh, miss, someone else already paid for you. You don't need to.'

_'What?'_

'Oh, I thought he was very handsome. Isn't he your boyfriend?'

'Why does everybody keep thinking I have a boyfriend?'you murmured to yourself. Your phone dinged with a message and you glanced at Donghyuk's reply.

_Your boyfriend said he'd pick you up._

'Okay, who paid for me?' You were starting to think it was Minho, but many people had mistaken you to be 'together' with other idols you were close to. Like Donghyuk (that happened the most, naturally), Jung Jaewon (One), T.O.P (You two becoming friends after you sang and rapped Doom Dada in front of a camera because of a challenge), G-Dragon (one of a kind, long story, NEVER AGAIN), the band Infinite when you appeared in a program together, and naturally BTS (mostly Suga, Jungkook or Jin). 'Who the fricking hell paid for me?'

'Um, one person by the name of-' she was cut off when someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around to see a tall figure standing in front of you.

'-Woo Jiho.'

You choked and started coughing, doubling over, then your sprained wrist hurt so you stood up, and banged your other hand on the table and kicked the table, but it hurt so you stood on one foot and fell over.

Damn.

One second before you made contact with the floor, strong arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you back up. He laughed as you punched his chest futilely with your unharmed hand.

'I hate you!' you shouted. 'This is all your fault!'

'(Y/N).' he ducked down for a minute before scooping you up bridal style. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Oh, great, you sprain my wrist, make me be inactive for two weeks and say you're sorry?'

'What are you doing?' You slung one arm around his neck and held the sprained one to your chest. 'You have a problem!'

'Or maybe it's you who has a problem.' his chest vibrates with laughter. You're astonished- this is the first time he started to act less asshole-y and more Zico-y since the incident. You have to admit the latter is very attractive and possibly lovable.

'Whatever.' you huffed as the automatic doors slid open. 'You're just stupid.'

'I'll teach you not to call me stupid.' he took the last step to his car in the dark parking lot and put you down, pinning you against the car. 'You're the stupid one.'

Suddenly, Minho's face popped into your head and your heart lurched.  _What am I doing?_

_I need to let go._

He put his hand next to your head on the car, staring at you hungrily. '(Y/N).'

'Wha-' you were cut off when he crashed his lips onto yours, your head slamming onto the car. He kissed you feverishly, and you kissed back.

_Just for an hour. I need to let go._

His hands roamed your body, trailing down your arms teasingly and landing on your waist.

_No thoughts._

Your unfunctioning hand encircled his neck, pulling him closer, and the other one delved deep in his hair. Playing with the smooth locks.

_Don't think._

He pushed himself against you and you pulled your hand away, fumbling and sliding beneath his shirt and feeling the small of his back.

_No regrets if you don't think._

Jiho put his hand up your shirt, feeling you.

_So don't think. Be irrational for once._

Your hand fumbled with the zipper of his jeans and pulled it down. His mouth dropped and landed on the curve of your neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

_I want him._

'I want you.' you whispered. 'I want you, so badly.'

'Patience.' he mumbled into your ear. 'Be patient, (Y/N).'

His hand smoothly pushed inside your skirt, grasping your underwear and pulling the clothing down. His hands then started to creep up the inside of your thighs.

_What better choice could there be for someone so irrational?_

Jiho reached the space between your legs and two of his fingers pushed inside of you. You arched your back, a moan being torn from your lips, and he licked his lips and smiled.

_The predator and the prey._

They went in, out, in out. Rhythmically.

_Oh, god._

Your nails dug into his back. 'Jiho, please....'

'Call me Zico.' he whispered. 'Zico.'

'Zico....' you groaned and he took his fingers out. 'So wet for me.'

'Zico, please.....'

He kissed you once, twice, three times.

'As you wish.'

Your legs wrapped around his hips as he slammed into you. You arched your back, saying louder, 'Zico!'

'Good.' he pulled out. 'Very good, baby girl.'

You moaned as he pushed in again, faster, and started thrusting.

'Zi...Zi...Zico!' You shouted.

His hands went to your shoulders, grabbing them to steady himself. 'So tight. So fucking tight.'

'Zico, I'm going to-' His lips landed on yours again as he pulled out.

Tears started streaming. 'Zico!'

'Don't cry, baby girl.' He kissed away your tears. 'All in good time.'

'Please...' Begging now. You started to cry a little, and his face softened.

'Anything for my girl.' He slammed into you one last time, reaching as far as he could go.

You screamed, 'Zico!' as blinding stars flashed across your vision, and you reached your climax. He came after, and his hands softly lulled you to sleep as his head rested on your chest and he mumbled again and again,

'My beautiful (Y/N).'


	9. Chapter 9

Guilt.

That was all you felt.

That was your life.

That was you.

You furiously scribbled lyrics in your notebook as you tried to block out the thoughts. The song from round 2 would be about you. About your depression, about you hating yourself, about how all the haters just made it so damn worse.

Couldn't go without the anti-depression pills for five fucking months. BTS, Donghyuk, they had all tried to help you, and you had been getting better. Like how Suga was starting to get better.

But then you fell and it turned worse.

You didn't  _want_ to take your pills. They just interrupted your thinking, just made you more thoughtless and more emotionless. But the others had insisted you take them, and so you did. And after you did, you immediately ran to the bathroom and threw the whole thing up.

Your throat was raw from all that acid passing through it, which probably wasn't good for rapping, so you were downing about a gallon of water.

Or who knows. Maybe you'll just go for the deep scraping voice like Minho does.

You try to stop the thoughts but it's too late- negative thoughts fill your mind and you curl up, wanting,  _needing_ to die.

_You cheated on him._

_He was your boyfriend._

_He cared for you so much._

_I cheated on him._

_Worthless, unfaithful-_

You rock your body back and forth, sobbing. Alone. Dark.

_It goes slowly, comes back lightning fast._

You can't help it- you start crying, each tear that slides down a sign of how unworthy, how bad, how evil you are. How you don't deserve to live.

_I deserved more than a sprained wrist. I deserve to be ripped to shreds._

_Don't cheat on him ever again. Maybe he won't find out._

But you can't. You love both Minho and Jiho.

And you can't do any fucking thing about it.

Before you debuted, you were still a good singer and you had a choice between rapper and singer. Main/Lead rapper or Main/Lead singer.

You chose rap, because you wanted to produce your own rap, produce your feelings to the world and say:  _You think you guys got it hard? This is my fucked-up life. Deal with it._

Slowly, you wiped the tears off your face and finished the last of the lyrics, reading them over and over again. Then you reread them, made sure they wouldn't cause some kind of havoc to the fucking crowd who was so damn important because they were the ones watching and so damn fast to make fun of bad rappers.

You picked up your phone and dialed the one you knew that was right for this song.

'Hello?'

'Hi, Chen, it's me, (Y/N).'


	10. Chapter 10

_No one gives a damn_

This was your first song that showed your emotions this clearly. Heart beating faster than its normal pace, you stepped onto the final stage of SMTM 4, glancing around for a peek of anybody you knew. BTS was there, as well as Donghyuk like last time. Donghyuk and Suga were eagerly waiting (not like Suga at all, you thought he would fall asleep as soon as they came here), Jin was scolding Namjoon quietly for accidentally unraveling the SMTM banner to a long piece of thread, Hoseok was almost dancing with impatience, Jimin and Jungkook looked curious and bored at the same time, and Taehyung, wearing a jacket over a tee with a dog on it, was petting the said dog picture. Or trying to, at least. The whole scene was depressing (especially after Taehyung, looking like he wanted to cry, gave up on trying to pet his tee) yet happy at the same time, because they were like family to you.

The lights were out, Chen was still backstage, and you stood in the middle of the stage. Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and you stood there in all your depressed glory, dressed in an oversized hoodie with black skinny jeans, head hung. You took a deep breath, raised your head, and started rapping.

You rapped about your life. About how you were always trying your best but no one actually paying any attention to you, how you felt excluded, even from your own family. How you were forced to live up to expectations that were far away from what you really were. You rapped about that fateful night when you lay awake on your bed and decided you were good as dead. You rapped about the pain and grief you had, and how it got even worse when the only person you loved in the whole wide world, your little sister, died because of you. You rapped about how no one around you supported your dreams and how they always never seemed to care about you. How they never seemed to care, even laughing at your dreams, but suddenly being attracted to you like a moth drawn to a flame, just because you were rich and famous and looked prettier. You rapped about how you had tried to commit suicide but had failed and lived by barely eating for two weeks, finally being force fed by a tube. You rapped about how the audience would think you were always bitching around and 'wooing' the male idols. Wasn't it just your right to have idol friends, male or not? Why did the audience care so suddenly about your relationships when they didn't give a shit about what you usually did?

Chen appeared from the entrance and the stadium exploded into screams of fangirls. But they soon grew quiet as he started to sing to your rap.

 _'No one gives a damn'._ You shouted.

 _'The only thing keeping me together was my music, but they took even that away from me.'_ You couldn't help but marvel at his beautiful voice.

_'No one gives a damn.'_

_'That I wanted to die, that I wanted to go to hell.'_

 

You poured everything you had into that song. Before you spoke the final verse, you walked over and gave Chen a hug. He smiled and hugged you back.

Then when the final note stopped, the audience erupted into claps and cheering sounds. Some even yelled your name.

'Gamsahapnida.' You gave a jerk of your head, winked at them, and as you headed offstage, tossed your microphone carelessly.

Mic Drop.

Chen smiled and bounced on the balls of his feet. 'You were great!'

'Well, Mr. Guest Chen, so were you.' you reached over and pinched his cheeks. 'Thanks.'

'Owwwww.' he stuck his bottom lip out, then grasped your wrists and pulled them away from his face gently. You flinched and tore your wrists away, remembering how Jiho had grabbed them and acted so harshly.

Chen immediately noticed this and frowned. 'Are you okay, (Y/N)? You don't really seem well.'

'I'm completely okay.' you crossed your arms and looked away. The male idol moved to where you were looking. 'Tell me.'

'No.' You turned your head the other way, and he followed.

'Please, I can tell something's bothering you. What's wrong? I'll always listen.'

 _I'll always listen._ For some reason, those words stung. 'My depression resurfaced.'

'Your  _what_?'

'My depression resurfaced.' you repeat. 'I was really happy and had no problem for 5 months, then I messed the whole damn thing up and now I'm depressed all over again. And I can't even take my pills because they make me a mindless bitch, and they also prevent me from writing lyrics. I can't think with them in my system. They mess with my brain.'

'And why exactly are you depressed?' You were amazed a little at how he could change 360 degrees- before so cheerful, then suddenly so.... gentleman-ly.

'Just... follow me, okay?' you sighed. 'I have to go back upstage in seven minutes and it's a long story.'

He nodded and followed you. You led him to your room, and sat down, curling your knees up to your chest.

'So what's wrong?'

You shut your eyes, squeezing them together tightly. Waiting for him to hate you. 'I cheated on my boyfriend.'

Chen frowned but nodded. That was the good thing about him- always listening, ready to cheer you up by being his cheerful self, never asking questions that were awkward, and most of all, always ready to give a second chance.

'What kind of person do you think I am, Chen?'

'You're amazing. You're one of the best rappers I know, and your looks aren't bad too, right?'

'And I'm also a fucking cheater.' You held back the tears. They must have glistened in your eyes because Chen's face softened. '(Y/N), don't cry.'

'You know what I did?' you laughed bitterly. 'I got a sprained wrist because of that asshole I cheated on Minho with, because I defended Minho, and when I went to the hospital that asshole paid all my fees for me and we _fucked on his car!'_ You shouted. 'And I feel so guilty I want to die. I can't even tell Minho about this. He'd be mad. He'd want to break up with me, and I tried not being with the asshole again but I love him too, I love them both and I can't help it! So we did it again, this time at the back of the SMTM stage when everyone was gone, he pushed me against the wall and fucked me so bad, and you know what? I _willingly_ spread my legs for him, and begged him to play me rough and just  _fuck_ me, and I feel-' your sobs turned into full tears and they dripped down your cheeks. 'I feel like such a _whore._ Minho deserves someone good, he doesn't deserve someone like me.'

'He deserves every inch of you.' Chen said gently. 'You're you, you're (Y/N) Choi and one of the best rappers ever. The asshole thing, as you call it, was just a bad decision. You can just break up with him and never see him again. Try to forget about him. Whoever he is, he can't compare to Minho in your heart, right?'

'He's scary. He intimidates me, and when he doesn't he's too nice and I can't help falling for him. It's like... like....' you drew in a ragged breath. 'Like Two-face from that one Batman movie.'

Chen's face fell. 'That sounds worse than I thought.' He scooted closer to you and wiped away your tears, wrapping his arm around your shoulders till you no longer felt like you were drowning. He just helped you, then, held you and rocked you back and forth like a good friend would, comforting you.

'(Y/N).' he murmured.

'Yes?'

'Is Two-face the one with a half-burnt and half-normal face?'

You stared at him, seeing if he was lying, then burst into laughter.

'What?' He protested. 'I don't know!'

'Yeah, he's that one.' you took a deep breath. 'Thanks for cheering me up. I need to get-'

'-on stage in four minutes and your makeup is all ruined. Should I take you to the makeup artists?' A voice said from the doorway. A voice you both loved and hated at the same time.

Woo Jiho.

Zico.

He was standing at the doorway, arms crossed, leaning on the frame.

Your voice turned cold when you spoke to him, but you were afraid to say that your heartbeat was faster than normal. 'I can go myself, thanks. Or if you're concerned for my safety, then Chen can come with me.'

Jiho sighed. 'We've been friends for over three years, (Y/N)!'

'Uh, excuse me, maybe it's time you got replaced.'

That word triggered him.

He lunged forwards and shutting the door in Chen's wide-eyed face with the tip of his foot, pinned you to the wall. 'What are you doing with him?'

'What am I doing with you?' You answered coldly. That was just a guise to hide how fast your heart was beating.

'You love me.' he licked his lips. 'You don't love him.'

'He's one of my best friends, Jiho-oppa. Why are you suddenly like this?'

'You said I wouldn't get replaced! You PROMISED!' He roared.

You shrank away. 'I'm sorry.... but it's good time we stopped, Jiho-oppa. This is bad for your reputation, and mine, and Minho's, too.'

Jiho pressed you harder against the wall. 'Minho! Always Minho! Why do you care so much about him?'

'Because he's _gentle_ with me and doesn't fucking pin me to the wall!' you snapped.

He glowered. 'Now you've got me mad.... _baby girl._ '

You protested as he smashed his lips against yours, while his hands slipped down your pants. 'Can you protest against this?' he murmured against your lips as his fingers stroked your clit gently.

'I... I...' you swallowed. 'Yes.'

'Who was the one begging for me to _fuck_ them so hard they couldn't walk the next morning?'

'I... I was.' You replied, and gasped, arching your back as he slipped a finger in.

'Then why are you saying no now?'

'Be....because....' you found it hard to think, much less speak. 'Zi...Zico....'

'You only call me that during sex.' he growled in your ear.

'You told me to... so that's what I.....' you moaned, softly, as he slipped another finger in.

'I like it. You calling me Zico.'

'Why are you so damn.....' you struggled to find the right word. 'so _dominant?'_

'Is that such a bad thing, baby girl?' he purred in your ear but slid his fingers out. You sighed in relief and your muscles relaxed. He smiled. 'You like it when I'm like this, don't you, (Y/N)? Just admit it.'

'No.' you turned your head away.

His hands were still under your panties. Why were they still there?

'Admit it.'

'No.'

'Admit it!'

'No!'

'Three minutes, baby girl.'

'No. I don't like it. You're Zico. Just find another girl that'll respond to your asshole-y ness better, Jiho-oppa. I'm sorry, but I'm not the right one.' you whispered.

'Don't you dare say that.' he growled softly in your ear, his hot breath tickling your skin.

'Please.'

Jiho smirked and before you could react, rammed three fingers in. You screamed and your nails dug into his skin, leaving marks and drawing blood.

'Scream for me, baby girl.' he cooed, and curled his fingers. They pushed your walls further apart, and you moaned. 'Zico...'

'You can't resist, can you? I can see it.' he then went as far as his long fingers could go, tips of his fingers grazing your g-spot.

'Oh, god, Zico.... Zico!' you screamed into his blond hair as you had your orgasm, bright lights blinding you. He took his fingers out and glanced at the stuff on it.

'I give the orders, baby girl. And you don't come until I say you come.'

'I'm sorry, I couldn't hold it back any longer!' Tears started glistening in your eyes. He paid them no attention and slowly pried your lips open. Then he pushed his fingers in. 'Just suck them clean, (Y/N).'

You did as you were told. He pulled them back out and something glinted in his eyes. Planning something.

'Two and a half minutes. I can do your makeup for you, easily in half a minute. It takes about half a minute to run onstage, so....' a slow smile spread across his features. 'One and a half minutes to punish you for being a bad girl, (Y/N).'

You wanted to complain, that you had to get there quickly, when he glanced around quickly before licking his lips.

Thank god for Chen.

He burst out of the door. 'Thank god, (Y/N), I thought something had happened, I heard screaming, and this guy.... was he the asshole you were talking about?'

'Zico. Jiho. Yeah.'

'The Zico? The rapper?'

You nodded silently and Chen grabbed your hand and pulled you gently away from where you were pinned by a glaring Jiho.

The tears fell once again, and he comforted you once more.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The makeup was done quickly and there was still a minute left. Chen, faithful, caring, gentleman Chen, stayed by your side until you went back upstage.

As you walked over with Chen to the growing crowd of people to go up, you were greeted by Gaeko and Yankie.

'That was great, (Y/N).' Gaeko nodded at you, smiling. Yankie wholeheartedly agreed, saying that if they didn't win he would announce SMTM to be a sham.

'Thanks.' you smiled at them. Basick was talking to his team, too, but only the ZiPal team seemed awkward. Zico was moodily leaning on the supporting rails, glowering at everyone, Paloalto was awkwardly just there, and as for Minho, he wasn't even here.

'50 seconds!' You heard the person shout.

'Hey, Chen, I'm going to look for Minho, okay? Can you keep an eye out for Jiho?'

'Sure. Hope you find him.' he nodded and let go of our hand (which he actually never let go since Jiho pinned you to a wall) and you sprinted around, looking for him. You found him in his room, crying.

'Hey, Minho. What's wrong?' You called.

He looked up and his face brightened- you, however, felt guiltier than ever.

'I'm scared I'll lose.'

'Well, we got 30 seconds. Minho, do you want to appear on stage or not? I don't care if I lose or not. Heck, Basick doesn't seem to care! You'll do fine.' Your talking was disguising your guilt- you talked so that he wouldn't realize the guilt written all over your face.

'What if I lose?'

'Then you'll lose knowing you did a whole lot better than me.' You nodded. The purest truth spoken today. 'Come on!'

Scuffling. He stood up, and happily intertwined his fingers with yours. 'Can I call you baby?'

You looked down, shifting, a blush actually very noticeably dusted on your cheeks. 'I guess....'

'Yay! Let's go, baby!' He took off running, and you were forced to run as fast as you can to catch up. 'Fifteen seconds!'

'How do men have these sudden mood changes? First Taehyung, then Chen, then you...' you counted off, rolling your eyes.

'Aaaaand we're here!' Minho grinned and he dropped a kiss on your cheek before bounding off. 'Good luck!'

'Good luck.' you mumbled sullenly. Chen walked over to you. 'Are you okay? How do you feel?'

'Guilt.' you rubbed your face. 'Aish, I don't know what to do, I feel so guilty, Chen.'

'You'll be fine.' he rubbed circles over your back. 'Or maybe....' he turned to look at you. 'Maybe, if he's a forgiving type of guy-'

'Like you?'

'-then maybe tell him the truth and beg for forgiveness.'

_Forgiveness._

'And what if he hates me?' You slouched. 'What if he just gets another girl and forgets about me?'

Chen looked at you, and laughed.

'What?' You demanded.

'Why do you think you attract so many male idols?'

'What? I do? I mean, maybe I do, but I'm just friends!'

He studied you or a long time.

'You're one of a kind, (Y/N).' he spoke finally. 'No one can just _forget_ about you.'

* * *

 

'Second place.' You mumbled into his hair. 'I got second place.'

'Second place is fine.' He hugged you back, tightly. 'Second place is good.'

'Minho's crying in a corner.' you said, feeling a little guilty. 'Because he's third.'

'I got second place.' You repeated in a daze. Chen let go of you and waved his hands in front of your face. You made no reaction.

'Hellloooo? (Y/N)? Are you in a trace?'

'Wha-' you snapped your attention to him. 'Sorry. I was just thinking.'

'You can go see Donghyuk and the others.' he suggested.

'Yeah.' you took a deep breath. 'Yeah, I should.'

'I'll help you out. I need to go anyway.' he held your hand gently and the two of you walked through the corridors. Soon, the two of you reached the outside of the stadium. The crowd almost pulled you away but Chen pulled your hand, helping you not get swept up. Soon enough, you spotted the 7 members and Donghyuk together, chatting and laughing. You almost called them out by their stage names when Donghyuk spotted you.

'Oh, look! It's the 2nd place girl!'

'And Chen.' you reminded them.

'And Chen.' Donghyuk added.

Someone hugged you tightly, and you swatted the person's arm. 'You do realize a human has to breathe, right?'

'Right.' A familiar deep voice said from behind you, and you turned around to see Taehyung.

You smiled and hugged him. 'Aww, Tae, I missed you too.'

He gave you a grin that would melt most hearts in Korea and possibly anywhere else. 'Congratulations.'

'Thanks.' You laughed and ruffled his hair. 'Come on, Tae, you're getting too tall!'

'I'm only 178.' He grinned proudly. 'But still tall.'

'Still tall.' you agreed wholeheartedly, pinching his cheeks. 'You're so cute!'

The whole of BTS started arguing who was cuter, and you held up your hands. They instantly grew quiet.

'Just stay quiet for a minute, okay? I'll come back.' They nodded, and you started towards Chen. 'Hey. So I guess it's time to go, right?'

'Yep.' he looked down. 'Bye, (Y/N). Congratulations, again.'

You grinned. 'Bye, best friend. Thanks for being there.' Then you leaned over and kissed his cheek. 'See you again maybe?'

'Maybe.' he waved and walked off. You immediately ran back to BTS, sure that they had done something wrong. Maybe RM had managed to break another pair of sandals, or something.

Everyone, however, was quiet, and was staring at you.

'What?'

'Who's the cutest?' They chorused at the same time. You laughed and calmed them down.

'I'll give you the last and the first. And the second and third, too.' you tapped your chin. 'I don't know.'

Suga, who normally wasn't very active, stood in front of you and did aegyo. It literally melted your heart. 'Not me, please?'

'Fine.' you gazed over the 8 of them. 'It's....'

They all held their breath.

'Donghyuk.'

BTS burst into laughter and Donghyuk stuck his bottom lip out. 'Why am I last? Don't you see how cute I am?'

'Are you talking about yourself or Suga?' You asked. He pouted some more. 'So then the third place is....'

Jungkook looked at you with doe eyes. 'Noona, aren't I cute?'

You awwed and hugged him. 'Yeah, you are.'

'Aww, come on, (Y/N). Isn't oppa cute?' Jin asked.

'See, Jin-oppa, when you act normally you're adorable but when you act like you're doing aegyo you look weird.'

'You like my dimples, right?' Namjoon said to you in English. Jimin pointed a finger accusingly.

'ENGLISH IS CHEATING!'

Namjoon smiled to Jimin and politely said, 'Jimin, you got no jams.'

'I...' Jimin frowned, concentrating, and in broken english, he replied, 'I got yes jams! I got lots jams!'

You and Namjoon just chuckled. You patted Jimin's arm and responded in English. 'You'll never quite get to our level, Jimin dear.'

'So.' Switching back to Korean. 'Third is...' You whirled your finger over them and it landed on two people. 'Taehyung and Jin!'

Complaints from the others. You held up your hand.

'There's still chance for second or first.'

'Not for me.' Donghyuk grumbled, and you giggled whilst pinching his cheek. 'Yeah, not for you, supreme whiner.'

'Hey!'

'So second, I think, is Suga and Jungkook!' You smiled, already knowing the presence.

'Wait, but I'm the cutest!' Suga complained. 'Who's cuter than me? There's only Namjoon and Jimin left!'

'First place.' You grinned. 'Drum roll, please.'

Complaining, they did a drum roll.

'My boyfriend. Song Minho.' Those words sent a pang of guilt through you. You had cheated on him, yet here you were, calling him your  _boyfriend._

'Am I really that cute?' Minho said behind you. 'I think Suga's cuter, honestly.'

You pouted. 'Just accept the compliment, you idiot!' Punching his chest. He winced and rubbed it.

'How did you even know I was here?'

Chuckling. 'Firstly, you are like, the loudest person I know apart from Namjoon when it comes to stalking. Namjoon's a different grade by himself, but at least even Jimin's really quiet when he's stalking Jungkook-'

'What?'

'-and secondly, they gave it away. The eight of them were goggling behind me like idiots.' The said eight began protesting, but you let out a loud 'shh!' and they grew silent.

'Is that a superpower?' Minho laughed. 'You did it with Black Nut. I've never seen Black Nut being shut up by anyone. How do you do that?'

'It's a secret.' You bobbed your head. 'And yes, it's a superpower.'

'But-'

You put a hand to your lips and let out another 'shh!' and he instantly grew quiet. When he saw what you had done, he began talking again. 'How? How do you do that?'

'Hey, guys.' Donghyuk gave you two a shooing motion. 'Flirt somewhere else, would you?'

You stuck out your tongue. 'You're just pissed cause you're single.'

'I'm not-' he spluttered, then gave in. 'Fine. Yeah. I am. But so what? I might just be pretending.'

'Darling, with that face you wouldn't be able to date in forty years.'

'Actually,' Minho cut in. 'I wanted to introduce you to my family.'

'Your family?' You repeated.

'My family.'

You felt like you would faint. What if they found out you weren't the girl Minho made you out to be but instead a cheater and a liar? What if you two broke up? What if-

_What if they found out about you and Jiho?_

'Are you okay?' Minho looked at you cautiously.

You pressed a hand to your head. 'Just a little dizzy. If you want me to, I mean, then sure, I'll meet them.'

He took your other had and slipped his fingers between yours. 'You'll be fine babe. They'll love you.'

_Yeah, right._ You followed him through the constant, but now smaller, crowd. His father was standing there, as was his mother. His sister was standing there too (you'd heard that she was an idol or something).

'Anneyonghaseyo.' You bowed.

'Anneyong (Y/N)! We've heard so much about you!' His father and mother smiled warmly. His sister just suspiciously glanced at you.

'Uh...' you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. 'You have?'

'Yes! Minho's being going on for weeks about how we finally got the girl he wanted-'

'Appa!' Minho's face was bright red.

'And how pretty you are. I think you're prettier in real life.'

'Gamsahapnida.' You said, politely. You started nervously shifting your feet. Minho noticed, shooting you a grin, and began to rub circles into the back of your hand. The action calmed you down a little.

'You must be quite a girl to get Minho's attention. He doesn't just like any girl, you know.' His sister kept glancing at you. Suspiciously.

'Ah, he's quite the boy too, Mr. Song. I'm just happy that he likes me back and appreciates me.' You chuckled.

'Minho is a popular boy.' he admitted, proudly. 'I heard you rap, (Y/N), and I think it's even better than my sons. I'm sure you're very famous.'

'It's hard to be famous when you're female, and a rapper at that too.' You grinned. 'But yes, I'm quite famous, Mr. Song.'

'Ahew.' he sighed. 'Yes, the society these days...'

'Appa, babe, can we not talk about....' Minho waved his arms.

You held back a laugh. 'Things that reveal your Song Mojiri status?'

He huffed. 'Yes.'

Minho's sister stopped staring at you weird. 'If you try to break his heart-'

'Uh....' you frowned, but on the inside you were pounding like mad.  _Minho, Jiho, Minho, Jiho, Minho, Jiho-_

'Okay.' Minho coughed. 'Dana, you're freaking her out, drop that act, and we have to go.'

'Go where?' Dana teased. Minho just rolled his eyes.

You gave them one last bow. 'Anneyonghegaeseyo (kind of like a formal 'bye' for older people)!'

He raised your entwined hands to his lips and kissed your hand. 'They loved you. Even if they didn't, _I_ love you.'

Those words sent a pang through your chest. 'Minho...' you stood up on your tiptoes and kissed him lovingly. 'You know I love you more than anything else, right?'

'Yes.' he mumbled in the deep voice that sent shivers down your spine.

Tears started to prick at your eyes. 'I can't hold it any longer, Minho. We need to talk.'


	12. Chapter 12

After sending a quick  _go back to the dorms by yourselves, don't you dare have the celebration party without the person you're celebrating for_ to the others, you drove Minho to the duk-bokki house where you first had your non-SMTM meeting.

'This...' Minho looked around. 'This is the place where we first had a meeting because you stole my phone. It was about two months ago.'

You nodded silently.

'Why would you bring me here?' He pulled you into a seat. 'Why?'

You glanced down at the table. 'I'm so sorry, Minho.'

'Why?' he took the seat opposite you and took your hands. 'Just tell me what's wrong.'

Tears pricked at your eyes and you needed your entire willpower to drive them back.

'It's not you that's wrong.' you mumbled. 'It's me.'

Chen's words echoed in your head.  _Maybe he'll forgive you._

'What's wrong? Maybe I can help.' he sounded so sincere, so genuine. So unlike you.

Gritting your teeth, you forced the words out of your mouth. The tears came with them.

'Minho, I.... I cheated on you.'

You raised your head and saw Minho's face filled with shock, then confusion, then anger. 'Why?'

'I'm sorry, Minho, I loved you so much but-'

'If you loved me so much, then WHY DID YOU FUCKING DO IT?' It was rare of him to use swear words, and when he did, it was because he was really, really angry.

'Because I loved that person too.... but not anymore. Minho-oppa, I love you and-'

'You loved him too, huh? Who was he? Some random guy from your street? One of the thousands of male idol friends you have? Maybe _Chen?_ You were close to him after all.'

'Oppa-'

'Who was he? Just TELL ME!' He slammed his hands down on the table, breathing hard.

Tears dripped down your cheeks. 'Jiho. Zico.'

'Knew it was that asshole.' he growled. 'And so you got in it with him, huh? Did you moan that bastard's name like you did for me? Did you scream when he _fucked you_? What did you do behind my back? Next you'll be going on moonlit strolls with him and start kissing him in front of me!'

'Minho-oppa, please-'

'And you thought, oh, it's okay to bed someone behind Minho's back, because he's obviously oblivious and stupid and doesn't care about our relationship all that much, right?'

'LISTEN, YOU PABO!' You shouted, standing up. He turned silent, but one corner of his lip was still turned up like a sneer. 'I still love you! I'll do anything to just be us again, you understand? I'll even risk my reputation! I'll leave my duo, I'll stop rapping, I'll  _die!'_ The tears choked you and you sank to your knees. 'I'll die for you. I'll die for you...'

'Why did you do it in the first place, then?' Minho seemed less angry. Angry, nevertheless, but less angry.

You buried your face in your hands. 'Lust. And then I just wanted to be loved.... because I thought no one would love me. But I regret it. Please don't go, Minho-oppa, I'll do anything. I'll die, I'll kill myself if it means you'll forgive me. I don't want to lose another person the way I lost...' you sobbed. 'The way I lost my sister.'

Strong arms wrapped around you, and pulled you back up, seating you on the couch next to him. 'What happened to your sister?' His voice was soft.

'We had a fight. It was stupid, over nothing, just a book that we both wanted from the library but I got it... then she huffed and stormed off. I thought she would come back, as she always does....' your voice cracked and Minho brushed your hair out of your face.

'And then?'

'And then I got a call, it was from the hospital. She got an anxiety attack on the middle of the street and got hit by a car... she didn't survive.' You turned and buried your face into his shoulder. 'If only I had been nice to her, I wouldn't be regretting it, but I didn't.... I acted all bitchy and never got to take it back, because she died.'

He turned away, staring far off, then back to you. 'Okay.'

'Okay... okay what?'

'One more chance.'

'Thank you so much, Minho.' A smile spread over your features.

He wiped away your tears. 'You look much better when you smile.'

'I love you.' You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him, feeling that somehow the sun was brighter, the clouds were fluffier, the weight on your chest was much lighter, and that Minho was much, much more beautiful on the inside.


	13. Chapter 13

'I swear there's nothing between us.' you laughed. 'I swear, for god's sake, Minho-oppa.'

'Show me your phone.' Minho pouted and held out his hand expectantly. You shook your head.

'I can't believe you're jealous of Chen! He's my best friend, has been for three years-'

'-which is how long we've been dating-'

'-you can trust him, it's not like he's going to turn out like Mr. Asshole-'

'-and I have every right to be jealous, I'm going around singing the EVERYD4Y album songs and others, you might think I'm neglectful and get some comfort from your friend!'

'-and he's just a friend, okay?' You shook your head. 'I'm surprised you're not jealous of any of the BTS members or Donghyuk.'

'Well, BTS has risen especially in 2018, they wouldn't risk doing something like that-'

'I appear in some of their Run BTS episodes.'

'-and truthfully, you treat Donghyuk like he's a little kid, not like he's a potential date material. But Chen, that guy's so good at singing, he's famous, and he's handsome!'

'Hah!' You waved a finger in his face. 'So you admit!'

'Yes I admit.' he holds up his hands. 'But I look better.'

'Cause you stripped yourself of your baby fat. Now you look hot instead of cute.'

'Great. Thanks.'

'No, I'm serious, Minho! You look great! I like you when you're skinnier! And black hair.' You kissed him. 'Mmm.'

'You like it?'

'I love it. I really liked your green hair too. Green hair was cool. It looked cute on you though. Hair in general is good.'

'So that's why you wouldn't kiss me in _New journey to the west 4._ '

'You looked better with singed hair.' You play with the strands of his hair. 'Better. But best is probably the black or the green.'

'You like me right now?' He flipped over on the couch so he was on top of you had not the other way round. 'Black hair and skinnier, huh?'

'I love it.' Your lips clashed together. 'So.' Another kiss. 'Much.'

'I love you too.' he winks at you.

You groan. 'Oh, no, not this again. The last time we did it on the couch, I couldn't even stand up, okay? Not the couch! Never the couch! Bad couch!'

'So enthusiastic.' he groaned, and you shifted beneath him and flipped over again. Deciding what to do next, you pushed up his shirt.

'What?' he murmured.

'I like your tattoos.' You traced over them. 'Is that a bible line?'

'So what if it is?'

You laughed. 'No, just, feeling kind of funny.'

'Hey, I converted you.'

'So what if you did?' You stuck your tongue out. 'The choice was mine, oppa.' You crawled up and straddled his waist. 'I like your tattoos.'

'You said that already.'

You pouted. 'Fine. I love your tattoos then. Good enough?'

'Great.' you leaned down and kissed him. His arms going towards your waist- you slapped them away. 'Minho-oppa!'

He looked slightly disappointed but playful at the same time. 'Sorry.' he murmured.

'Two things. Your hair and your tattoos.' You grinned. 'I like them the most. Actually, your face isn't all that bad too. Hot.'

'Nice to hear.' he smirked and you squeezed his hips with your knees. 'Oy, you, shut up.'

'Sorry.' he reached up and took your hand. With your other hand you started to trace his tattoos- then you leaned down and kissed them. His hand gripped your and when you stopped, loosened.

'Eager, much?' You chortled and he pouted at you. Not standing it any longer, you got out from that position and instead lay straight on him, your hair making a curtain, a private space for you two.

'Patience.' You kissed him once on the lips. 'Is.' Again. 'A.' Kissing him deeper this time, but not enough. 'Virtue.'

He shrugged. 'Well, I'm not good at it. And you did let down your guard.'

'Wha-' He flips you back over and kisses you until you gasp for breath. 'Oppa!'

'You shouldn't let down your guard.' His hands pulled your shirt off you and he began to kiss you, the kisses full of want and love. 'And that's a bad thing, you know?'

'Come on! I said not the couch!' You complained, but he cut you off with a smirk and a kiss. You gave in and finally unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off him and throwing it to the side. 'Ooh, your tattoos.'

'What is it with you and tattoos?' he groaned as you pushed your hands into his hair, tangling themselves in them. 'And hair-' You kissed him again, breathlessly, and he fumbled for the clasps of your bra and unclasped it finally pulling it off you. 'And you also have this thing for my face, too.'

'Only because it's yours.' you mumbled against his lips, whipping his belt off his pants and pushing it off him. 'Your face.'

He tossed away your sweatpants with ease, and you grumbled as he finally got your underwear off. 'How is this fair? Take off your boxers.'

'No.' he said, smirking. 'I'm on top, remember? I have control.'

'Ugh.' you stuck your tongue out. 'Whatever.'

He shook your head. 'I'm going to do it slower if you keep resisting, (Y/N).'

'Minho-oppa-'

'Who?' You saw the guy smirk. Bastard.

'Mino, just-' you shook your head. 'Do it.'

'Mino. Remember.' His playfulness was gone, replaced with the stage Minho, then one that was  _so bad boy._

'I'll remember, just please...' your words were replaced with a gasp as he found the sensitive spot on the base of your neck once more and began working his magic with his mouth. You removed your hands from his silky hair that you loved so much, now disheveled, and tugged his boxers off, revealing quite a large erection.

'Cheater.' He breathed into your ear. 'Such a cheater.'

'That's what you love about me, Mino.' you let out a Cheshire grin and he smirked. 'That's what all I wanted to hear.'

His tip rested on the edge of your womanhood. 'I'm going to make you suffer for that, (Y/N).'

He slammed in.

You arched your back. 'Mino...' Moaning. 'Mino...'

He pulled out, allowing your muscles to relax, then pounded in again. '(Y/N)....Three years and you're still so tight and wet for me.'

'Mino!' You screamed and looked desperately for something to hold on to. Your legs wrapped around his waist and forced it in deeper. He thrust in again and again and again.

'Mino... I can't hold it back any-' His lips smashed onto yours. You couldn't hold it in. The feeling of him stroking you in all the right places, the heated kiss... you were just about to reach your climax when he pulled back out.

'Told you I would make this extra painful.' he grinned evilly. That devil.

'Mi... Mi... Mino.' You pouted. 'Please?' You could feel your edge throbbing away. Soon there would be nothing more.

Minho smirked. 'Painful.'

'Please!' Liquid ran down your cheeks- it took you a moment to realize they were your tears.

Giving up to his needs, Minho thrust inside of you once more, bucking his hips back and forth. You finally reached your climax and your toes curled and you screamed Mino's name as you released. He gasped against your sweat-stained skin and he filled you up.

'You know what?' You mumbled, collapsing against him. His arms wrapped around you and he placed a chaste kiss on your lips. 'What?'

'There are three things I like about you.' you said. 'Your tattoos, your hair and you.'


	14. Chapter 14

Minho looked...  _skitterish_ today.

There was no way to describe it- he kept on shuffling his feet nervously and checking his reflection, as well as drumming his fingers on any surface.

'Hey.' (Y/N) grabbed his coat and reached up to give him a kiss. 'You need to calm down, oppa. What are you so worried about anyway? The stage will go fine.'

'Yeah.'

You laughed 'You'll be completely fine, oppa.'

'What if they're, mad or something, at us, for being so.... couple-y, babe?'

'Is couple-y even a word? We'll be fine, Minho-oppa, lots of people support us.' You could tell there was more, though. He seemed way too nervous for just that- you had been on a lot of TV shows and onstage together, especially after the collaboration between Mino and (Y/N) where you created a bunch of new songs.

'Five minutes!' The staff yelled.

'Five minutes where we go onstage, together, in front of millions of people.' His hand covered yours and his thumb ran over your knuckles. '(Y/N), babe...'

'What?' You looked up at him.

'I love you so much.' He kissed you deeply.

You smiled, the sensation of Minho's lips on yours still tingling on them. 'I love you too, oppa.'

'And I'm still nervous.'

* * *

 

Both of you were onstage, along with the rest of Winner, and things were going smoothly. You couldn't see why Minho-oppa was so nervous, it was just same old, same old.

'So next I have something special planned out.' Minho called into the microphone at the crowd. They oohed. 'The things will have to wait. It'll, uh, only take a few minutes, okay?'

'Okay!' The crowd shouted, and Minho turned to you, breathing hard. You stepped towards him. 'Minho-oppa, are you okay?'

'I'm okay.' He passed the microphone into his other hand, then wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and passed it back in his other hand. 'So.... (Y/N)....'

'What?' You were completely, utterly puzzled.

He took a deep breath and started speaking. 'So ever since we met in Show me the Money, I have loved you so much-'

'Aww...' The crowd cooed at him.

'-and I have never, ever, thought of anyone else. You are one of the best rappers I have ever seen...' he faced the people, watching intently, and laughed. 'More than me. Anyway, you're also, although you would probably disagree, but one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen.'

'Uh, Minho-oppa, I love you too, but why-' He put a finger to your lips and continued- 'I worked up a lot of courage to get here. One of the reasons was because of you. I loved you so much.' He looked at you in the eye. 'I would die for you.'

'It's been three years, and through these three years I got to know you better and better. You became a part of my life. Met my parents, had a few dinners with them, met my friends, had a few dinners with them, introduced me to your friends, had a few dinners together. It was the most wonderful three years of my life, spending all the time I wanted with the person I loved.' His hands shook as one of them slipped into his pocket. 'We're old enough and I'm pretty sure this is allowed. I just wanted to do this publicly-' he took out a small box and snapped up the top. '(Y/N)...' he held the silver ring, set in the velvet box, towards you. 'Will you marry me?'

Tears gathered in your eyes. 'You don't even have to ask, pabo.' You punched his chest when he looked confused. 'Of course yes!'

The fans were hushed now, watching you two like hawks. The rest of Winner quietly closed their mouths after minutes of staring.

Minho pulled you closer and kissed you deeply. The silence was gone, and filled with deafening screams and cheers, but all you could feel was Minho's mouth moving in synchronization with yours, his hands around your waist, and your hands in his hair.

_God, you loved him. You loved him to death._

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

" _I_ don't think you look weird." Chen insists. "I think you look beautiful."

"Thanks." You blush scarlet at that, but adds, "Are you lying?"

"He's not lying!" Jinwoo leans on the doorframe. "Seriously. Minho's going to love you."

"He already does." Seunghoon sneaks in, winking, and you eyes widen before you very nearly throws a vase at him. "Hey! You could kill someone with that, you know!"

"That was my intention," (Y/N) Choi- soon to be Song- replies smoothly.

"You're just too triggered about this whole thing." Dana adds. "Not that he's any better, of course. I saw him in his room. He's nearly in tears." The younger sibling cackles in glee. "It's hilariously horrible."

"I will cry." You grumble. "At least, I would, if it didn't ruin my makeup. Now shoo, all of you." You wave them out of the doorway and all of them cackle evilly as they scamper out. Sometimes, friends are the least endearing things in the world.

As soon as the rest of them are out, you sigh heavily and take a seat, careful not to rumple her dress. Your gown, reaching down and brushing the ground, is a beautiful creamy white, interwoven with strands of gold and silver. Your hair is done up in a elegant style and this is probably the most makeup you've ever had in your life. The veil is soft silk and silvery, drifting over your face. Your gloved hands, the gloves yet again silk with intricate gold and silver designs down the edge, are clutching a bunch of flowers so tight you're afraid you'll rip them. They're blue roses, Minho's favorite, and you distinctly remember him talking about how they symbolize love and prosperity.

This is the prettiest you've ever looked in your life.

Taking a deep, ragged breath, you look up to see your father with a soft, longing look in his eyes. "I was about as nervous as you, too, when I married your mother."

"I'm scared but excited." You stand up. "Is it time already?"

He nods. Your heart plummets.

"I can't do this." You realize, squeezing your eyes shut. You have anticipation and excitement boiling in your gut, but you also have fear. What if Minho can't do this either? What if both of you are wrong? This will influence your future life.

He holds out his arm, dressed in a tuxedo, and you take it hesitantly. "If you chose him, he'll turn out to be good. I trust your judgement." Then winks. "But the other guy- Chen?- is good too, if you want to run away."

"Dad!" You shriek, hitting his chest. He chuckles.

"He seems like a nice man." Your father grins. "I know you'll turn out just fine."

Implanting that sentence into your head, you nod. "You're right. I can do this."

A soft smile on your cherry lips, you drift into the aisle.

As soon as you see all the people there, you feel faint, which is weird: you've performed in front of millions, yet you're faint?

But this is different. This is your wedding, where anything can go wrong. What if you break your heel and stumble? What if you kiss Minho wrong? What if the-

Through the veil, you see Chen give you a discreet thumbs up and swallow. No more thoughts for now.

The 7 members of your beloved BTS and Donghyuggie are there, as well as Chen and the rest of EXO- your friends- and TXT, the newly debuted group who used to be a little intimidated of you. They're now friends, though.

You raise an eyebrow as you spot Henry Lau, who had said he wasn't sure if he was going to come. He's also a very good friend of yours, and a really sweet guy.

As you look, you spot Winner, Seunghoon and Jinwoo, sitting with Dana. At the very front, both your moms are sobbing into their handkerchiefs as quietly as possible.

Block B is there too, P.O grinning sheepishly and sitting forwards in his seat, and Zico, who's admitted his mistakes and have befriended both of you now.

You nearly giggle as you spot the whole  _New Journey to the West_ crew.

The familiar faces help calm you a bit. You take a few anxious steps down the aisle, and when you're sure you're not going to trip, step forwards into a steady rhythm of walking. Unfortunately, that rhythm is disrupted when you catch sight of Minho.

He looks about as nervous as you are, and absolutely stunning. He's wearing a suit and looks absolutely breathtaking, his hair dyed back into the black you love so much. When he sees you his lips curve into a sheepish smile, his hands kneaded together nervously.

You can't see how someone as good as him feel into love with someone like you.

They meet at the aisle and the priest talks about something but you can't catch it. All you can catch is Minho, your Minho, with his charming smile and his cheerful personality.

"-do you, Song Minho, take (Y/N) Choi as your wife?"

"I do."

His voice is rich and full of emotion.

"Do you, (Y/N) Choi, take Song Minho as your husband?"

"I-" She nearly stumbles over her words. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Eyes sparking with tears of joy, Minho's hand comes up to brush the veil, against your lips. You shiver slightly.

"You may now kiss the bride."

With that one word, your new husband flings your veil up and meets your mouth with his. The room erupts in cheers, but he's all you can think about- his lips fit perfectly against yours, and you feel that this is too happy to be true.

But that's what it is, right? True.

True that you are now (Y/N) Song.


	16. Chapter 16

"Guam!" Minho hollers, grinning like mad. She laughs, and rummages inside her suitcase.

"Yeah," You smile fondly. "Guam."

They were, simply saying, on their honeymoon- in Guam. Actually, Minho had suggested the idea, and you agreed- at least, you had, before he insisted on turning on nothing but _"Island"_ for the entire goddamn trip, arguing "this island needed a perfect theme song" and that "this was it."

"You know," he laughs, turning to you. "Babe, I think this is the most mellow side of you I've ever seen."

"What do you want me to do?" You raise an eyebrow. "Bite you?"

Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, he wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into his lap. "That'd be good."

(Y/N) turns her head and places a hand on his cheek, turning his face around so that she can kiss his cheek. "Well that's all you're getting."

"But..." He pouts, and you can't help but feel insanely gleeful with the fact that this man is now your wife. This insanely adorable man who can be insanely hot at the same time.

Or maybe you're just insane.

"We decided on the last night, oppa." As much as you want to, you hesitantly brush his arms from around your waist and stand up from his lap. "Nothing until then."

"But this _is_ the last night." He gasps dramatically.

"Yeah." You snort. "6 P.M, and we didn't have dinner, right? It's _nighttime._ "

"Hey!" He complains.

Grinning, you turn his face further so that this time your lips meet, moving in perfect synchronization as his hands land on your thighs.

"Relax, oppa." Punching his chest. "I'm just messing around. Also, how sexually frustrated _are_ you, even?"

"Very." He groans. "Shouldn't blame me, though. Yesterday you were at the beach wearing a _bikini!_ "

You wink at him, knowing full well the effects that had on him. "Mhm. Well, I had to pay you back, right? You showed your tattoos!"

"Oh, so _you're_ sexually frustrated too." He smirks. "Well you can't have this beauty."

"Just get dressed for dinner, oppa." You order, and picking up the clothes from the bed, begin to change, in front of him, slowly.

"No fair." He huffs.

"Minho-ya," You reply, "Nothing in life is fair."

"Hmph." He turns and grabs his change of clothes. "Let's see if you say that this night."

At the mention of  _this night,_ you feel a blush blooming across your cheeks and hide your face. "Oppa!"

"You asked for it." He says, rather seductively.

Changing the subject, you slip your shirt on and tie your hair back into a chignon. "Fine, fine. Sorry, oppa. But where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." His eyes drift over your clothes, jean shorts paired with one of Minho's hoodies and sandals, the agonizingly short pants just peeking out of the hoodie, which she knows will drive him crazy. He himself has pulled on a turquoise green and white Hawaiian shirt, the first and last few buttons undone to reveal a peek of his Deuteronomy tattoo. If he shifts, you can catch a glimpse of his blue rose too, and you're fairly certain he's doing that on purpose. His lower half is dressed in fashionable destroyed jeans with flip-flops. Stunning.

"I know you're staring, babe," He calls, a stupidly hot smirk on his face.

She pretends to think. "Well, for one thing, you're mine now."

"Ah, but a flaw in there-" He grins, "-and yes, I did thinking- suggests that it works the other way around." He brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. " _You,_ baby, are also  _mine._ "

"Good point." You mumble- you've honestly not expected him to think.

His hand traces the curve of your jaw, down to your chin, and lifts it to meet your lips with his in a long, lingering kiss. Your hands come up to cup his face and his hand moves from your chin to rest on your waist.

As your tongue enters his mouth, he groans and his arm encircle you around the hip, pulling you flush against his body. You moan at the feeling of his hand on your ass, combined with his tongue sweeping over your mouth.

His mouth detaches from yours and you're confused for a second, before you feel his mouth sucking on your neck. You gasp and arch your back, digging your fingers into his back.

But this time, you're surprised to find that he's pulling away from you.

"Oppa..." You whine.

He grins evilly and you want to punch him, kiss him, bite him and push him onto the bed at the same time. "Two can play this game."

Sighing, you obediently follow him out of the door.

"Oh," He calls out, "Bring your makeup kit with you: you'll have to cover up that hickey I gave you."

"Minho-ya!" Touching the tender spot on your neck that's beginning to turn purple, you let out a long moan.


	17. Chapter 17

The digital clock beeped 10:30 as they both stumbled into their hotel suite, laughing.

"I  _told_ you you couldn't ride a dolphin!" You accused, nearly doubling over from laughter. They had had a great evening out: a picnic on the beach, just watching the sunset and how it stained the waves a gorgeous orange, very much like paint being dispelled in water. At least, it had gone well before Minho had decided he wanted to ride a dolphin, resulting in wetness and laughs.

Minho, dripping wet, slicked his hair back with one hand while turning her face to kiss her with damp lips. "I tried."

"And now look what you've done." Feigning disapproval, you tossed him a large towel. "Go wash up. I'll get ready for bed."

"Yes, your majesty." He winked and called over his shoulder, "Can't wait for bed."

Blushing furiously, you ran towards your suitcase and begun to rummage through it, slowly. You decided on Minho's thin tee and your yoga pants, running a hand through your hair as another lay on your hip, thinking.

Tomorrow you would be able to set off late: the plane was scheduled at 10 in the night and therefore you reckoned you didn't have to wake up early tomorrow.

You dug your hand into your jeans pocket, now lying discarded on the floor, and flicked out your phone, revealing a couple's matching phone case- Minho had, and always had been, a shit for these kinds of things: he even bought a couple's shirt for you.

Moving over to your husband's suitcase, you took out his bluetooth speaker, reckoning you could borrow it, like you always did. You laughed as you heard him singing off tune in the shower.

However as soon as you turned on the device, it immediately began blasting  _Island-_ swearing, you fumbled with it and abruptly dropped it, creating a loud crackling sound. You discreetly put it back after powering it off.

Pacing, you waited for Minho to get out of the shower. You were nervous, and it wasn't the fact that you were about to have sex, no- it was the fact that this was the first time you would be having sex, married, living together for the rest of your life.

Basically, yeah.

You collapsed on the bed after several more minutes, and finally decided to call Chen.

"Hi, this is Chen. If you're hearing this I'm probably busy right now: call back later!"

The voicemail rang out and you lowered the phone with a sigh, ready to quit the call, when the other end erupted in laughs. Furiously, you held the phone back to your ear.

"Chen!"

"I- I heard your sigh!" He cackled. "That was hilarious!"

"It was _not!_ " You said, although you couldn't lie that a smile was making its way up your mouth.

Calmed down a little more, he breathed deeply before asking, "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be on your honeymoon?"

"Yeah, last day, actually."

"Having fun?" Your friend commented, and you shrieked.

"Hey! Kim Jongdae! I will not tolerate dirty language!"

"Oh, but Miss," You could literally  _hear_ his smirk, "I didn't suggest anything."

"You so did." Yelling accusations into the phone, you stood up and bounced on the mattress. Oh, that never got old.

On the other side, you could hear him chuckling. "Take enough protection?"

Your mouth literally dropped open this time, face turning red, and you hollered, "HA! This time you've been caught red-handed."

"I meant for the bugs there." He swiftly covered up. "Since it's a hot place, there's damned to be bugs, right?"

"Of course." You agreed, dryly. "For your information, this trip's going very well- considering the fact that I'm now _sick_ of that bloody awful song."

" _Island?"_ Laughter. "That's like, that place's theme song."

You groaned. "I know. Which makes it even worse."

"Hey," An amused voice called, "I didn't know you hated it _that_ much."

Turning, (Y/N) saw Minho and promptly leapt off from the bed. "Chen, I gotta quit!"

"Oh," He seductively giggled, "Having some more fun there?"

"You've been around me too long! Stop with the dirtiness!"

"Fun isn't dirty, darling (Y/N)."

"Bye!"


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SCENES AND SEXUAL ACTIVITY**

"Hey," Minho smiles at you, tilting his head in that adorable way he knows you love. "Who were you talking to?"

"Uh," Your cheeks flame scarlet as you realize this is it. It's 11:10, your last night in Guam, and what you promised to him would be the start of your new relationship as a married couple. "Chen."

"Huh, that guy again." He tousles his slightly damp hair and grins sheepishly. "Truth to be told, I'm getting a little jealous."

"Hey, we're married, you know." You let out a laugh at his pouting face. "C'mon, it's nearly twelve."

"Um..." He does his typical eyebrow-raise, expecting something. "You know, this _is_ the last night here..."

"And what you are trying to say is that?" You're just joking around with him, which is hilarious, but you know you're almost as desperate as he is.

"I'm trying," He grins, "To say that you look absolutely _gorgeous_ in my shirt."

Then he covers the distance between them and slams his lips on yours.

The feeling of his lips on yours is astounding, as usual, and you wrap your arms around his neck as you pull him in closer, breathing in the scent of his cologne. His breaths fan your face gently and his hands grab you around your hips, pulling you flush against him as they kiss deeper. His tongue forces its way into your mouth and he doesn't try to hide the groan as one of your arms detach, wandering down to the lower areas of your body to palm him roughly through his pants.

Minho's hands, in retaliation, slip down to your ass and grabs them as you moan against his mouth. He smirks as their tongues battle for dominance, his eyes full of passion, lust and love as he forces you backwards.

The dent in his pants are much more noticeable, and you feel yourself getting wet. Your legs slam against the bed and you both hit the duvet, him on top of you. His left hand skims across your navel, up, and squeeze your breast.

"Mino-" You whisper, but is cut off by him shoving his tongue down your throat. Panting, you delve your hands in his hair and run your fingers through them. His lips, unexpectedly, detach from your mouth and you gasp, pressing yourself against him as he begins to suck on your neck. Wanting to enhance the pleasure, you grind yourself against him and feel your panties getting soaked.

"(Y/N)-" He pants against your neck, warm, wet breathing. "I love you, babe."

"Love you too." You gently bite his earlobe and he responds by pulling away and pushing your shirt off you. His hand comes down to rub against your clit and you arch like a cat. Grinning, he reaches back to unclasp your bra, throwing both clothes somewhere on the floor.

Whining, you slide his shirt up and away, discarding it carelessly. His torso is now bare for you to admire and you leave feathery kisses on his tattoos. His arms tighten around you and you scrabble for his zipper, pushing it down. Minho lets you slide his pants off him, then the boxers follow, leaving him to be utterly, gorgeously exposed.

"Your ass-" He comments, and you moan lightly, "-looks good in those pants."

"But?" You raise your eyebrow.

He smirks. "It would look better without anything on them at all."

Snorting at his cheesy comment, you allow him to rip your clothes off him until you're just left in your flimsy panties.

His eyes roam over your body. You can feel how much he wants you, it radiates off him in waves- and so you push him off the bed and get off. He stands back up warily, watching you move, and you flip yourself onto your knees, closing your mouth over his length.

Minho throws his head back, that's his first reaction- then, slowly, you begin to suck it and roll it around onto your mouth, twirling patterns around the shaft and poking the tip experimentally. He gasps with every movement, every pump, and finally decides to grab your hair and thrust into your mouth. You gag but continue sucking as he lets out groans of pleasure.

"Babe-" He lets out a choked cry, "Faster- oh, god- faster-"

You do as he says and bob your head up and down as you suck, and this seems to enhance the pleasure, the grip on your hair tightening and him thrusting into your mouth so hard the tip hits the back of your throat. Although- that might have to do with the fact that he has a huge length.

Noticing his legs are shaking, you speed up, and he's pushing you harder, jerking your head forwards again and again, tears springing to your eyes from the mere force of him yanking your hair. You don't complain though, you know he doesn't like complaining, so you just take it.

"Baby, I'm gonna-" He moans loudly. "Cum- babe-"

Minho gives a strangled cry and yells your name as cum shoots into your mouth. You fight the instinct to spit but take it all, swallowing it all up. He groans and you pant wildly as he lets go of your hair.

You collapse back onto the bed.

"We're not done yet." He grunts. (Y/N)'s eyes widen as he lunges forwards and pins her to the headboard, kissing her roughly. She squirms under him and he grins, tearing her panties off him, separating the last barrier between them.

From the bedside table, he brings out a box- your box of naughty little things- and takes the cuffs, them clinking against each other as he cuffs your arms and legs to the bed. You moan lightly, you know the safe word, and he's assured you many times that you have every right to use it if you don't feel well enough.

He hovers over you, his face flashing concerned for a moment. "You know the code word, right?"

"I know, Mino." You blow him a kiss. "Get on with it, my man."

"As you wish, babe." He digs inside the box and brings something out, hiding it behind his back.

You find out that it's a blindfold when it's placed over your eyes. He sits and begins to kiss you.

It starts out slow first, then builds up, and soon he's shoving his tongue into your mouth, his kisses sloppy. You feel a slight tension in your nether regions as he stops then something fires up beneath.

You writhe in pure pleasure.

Oh.

_Oh._

It's a vibrator.

The thing starts humming and vibrating to life inside of you. It's huge, the biggest you've ever had in you, and stretches you in just the right way as you twitch with euphoria. You let out a cry and hear him dig into your little box of goods again, bringing out something else. You want to squeeze your legs shut, so bad, but the cuffs prevent you from doing so, and it just enhances your pleasures further, your moans getting louder and louder as you grow wetter and wetter.

Something descends and you feel Minho bite your earlobe gently, then kiss the spot right behind your ear. He then begins a trail of hot kisses, down your neck, slashing above your collarbones, between the valley of your breasts- causing you to gasp loudly and arch your back in pleasure- down your navel, until it reaches your lower regions.

He pauses, again, and it's killing you to not know what he's doing.

Something shakes and you feel the vibrator buzzing at a higher pace. He's turned up the capacity, and it's just enhanced when you feel his hand shoving the toy in even further, causing you to scream.

"Shh, quiet, babe." He whispers, and you feel something wet being shoved into your mouth, then duct tape being rolled over.

His other hand moves down and his thumb massages your clit, pressing against it harshly and drawing a muffled moan out of you. His other fingers are driving the vibe deeper and deeper, drawing moans and screams of ecstasy out of you every goddamn second.

You feel pleasure shake you and the knot in your abdomen tightens even more. Your wrists are red from pulling at the cuffs.

Suddenly, you feel the blindfold being ripped from your eyes.

"Surprise." Minho whispers.

He slowly lets you adjust to the light before allowing you to have a glimpse at him, in absolutely control between your legs, while you're cuffed to the bed hopelessly. He ducks down between your legs and flicks something, and you let out a muffled scream as the pleasure increases tenfold- the vibrator is turned up at full capacity, literally shaking you as tears gather in your eyes from the mere pleasure of it. You feel like the knot's going to unfold any second now, and Minho's thumb on your clit aggravates you even more.

"Here's a present for you, baby." He grins. You tense, expecting it any time now.

Before you can react, a second one is pushed inside of your ass.

It's just- simply saying- big.

The vibrating toy is even bigger than the last one, and you're not even sure how it can fit inside of you, but it does anyway. You feel Minho turn it up for you full power and it's  _way_ more pleasurable than the first, the capacity sending vibrations not just into your ass but into your whole body. You scream.

You're dripping wet now, your core just aching for Minho. You don't get why he's not allowing you to have him, and whimper slightly.

"That desperate for me, baby?"

Your head bounces up and down as you nod vigorously.

He's stroking himself with one hand as he watches you unravel as a mess before him: a huge vibrator in your pussy, a bigger one in your ass, and your mouth duct taped.

Minho can see your telltale signs of a release- flouncing over, he rips the duct tape away from your mouth and reaches inside of your mouth to pull the wet thing out. He dangles it in front of you and you realize they're your panties.

"Scream for me, babe."

That's what you do, shouting his name over and over again as the orgasm milks you dry.

Your voice is hoarse after you shriek his name, and he gently takes the cuffs off from your wrists and ankles, inserting them back into the box. He rolls you over and you sigh.

Minho kisses you gently and you respond, wrapping your legs around his waist and placing your hands on his shoulders. He touches every inch of bare skin you have, his fingers ghosting over your body and leaving fiery trails in its wake.

"Mino-" You choke. "I need you- inside me-"

He stares at you with a kind of hungriness, and kissing her again, roughly, he corners her onto the backboard as he spreads your legs apart. His fingers touch your womanhood and you shiver.

"Ready?" His voice is husky as he asks the question. You nod, as fast as you can.

Minho's taking an agonizingly slow time and you're pretty sure he's doing that on purpose. Moving things on a little faster, you reach up to sink your teeth into his shoulder, drawing an instant moan out of you.

He lifts your leg and without warning, shoves into you as hard as he can, his full length inserted inside you. The quickness gives you no time to get used to his size and you let out a scream.

Sweat covering his forehead, he pounds into you as fast and deep as he can, occasionally reaching your g-spot. Your back slams against the wall again and again, and you let out screams so loud it'd be a miracle for your neighbor to  _not_ hear.

"Babe- you're so  _fucking_ hot." He breathes, and flips you over while he's still inside of you, your face hitting the sheets, drawing a groan from your mouth.

You give him a strained smile over your shoulder, but before you can say anything he lifts your ass higher up and begins to pound into you deeply, drawing shrieks and moans of pleasure from you as his thrusts grow sloppier and sloppier, obviously near his orgasm.

You letting out a long-drawn moan obviously turns him on even more, because he begins to slam into you so hard you start shaking. "Holy fuck-  _Mino-"_

He swallows and you can't hold it anymore, you squirt all over the sheets. He follows close behind you, jets of his sticky cum pouring into you.

"I might not be able to walk properly tomorrow."

He smirks, that sexy grin that always turns you back on, and pushes you back. "Let's fix that _might_ into a _will._ "

You clutch a handful of blankets in each hand, ready for him. Instead, you feel him slowly lift you up, then as he always likes to do, forces his hard, and incredibly huge length into your ass.

Letting out a muffled scream, you cry out, panting, as he begins to move inside of you, thrusting harder and harder into your ass and allowing your moans to build up.

He fucks your ass roughly, thrusting hard and deep into you as you pant and moan his name. Minho gathers you onto his lap and fucks you even harder, pushing even deeper and longer into you. You're having orgasm after orgasm, squirting all over his lap, the sheets and the floor. The cleaning service will have a shit time getting all of this cum out.

Minho, as he takes your ass, spins you around and immediately thrust two fingers inside of you, then manage to fit a third one. You scream with pleasure, the euphoria buzzing through your body and clouding your sight as he spreads your hole apart with his fingers, massaging your clit with his thumb.

"Mino... fuck!" You release again, stars flashing across your vision as you squirt all over him.

He kisses you sloppily, obviously almost spent. "You're sexy as hell, you know that?"

"I-" Your back slams into the wall as he pounds into you with force, drawing screams out from you.

Tears stream down your cheeks and you shriek wildly as his fingers hit your g-spot. They spread your walls even further apart and the tears are pouring now, the knot in your stomach unbearable.

He adds a fourth finger, and you feel like you're going to combust with pleasure.

Panting wildly, Minho spreads his fingers apart inside of you and curls them towards your walls. Your last orgasm hits the edge and squirt spills out of you, all over the place. You feel Minho's length stop moving, and feels something warm shoot through your anus. He pulls out and you feel his cum dripping out of your hole but is too pleasured to care. Even though he's spent, he continues to fuck you with his fingers, pulsing in and out, wiggling his fingers inside of you.

He makes you come two more times before you're milked dry from all the sex.

 


End file.
